The Song That You Sing
by jubean
Summary: Older - maybe not wiser, Minako returns to Japan. An attraction that was hidden, surfaces. She semi begins pursuing Rei behind her current beau's back - Consequences abound; Based off of the PGSM series, ReiMinako - 1st fic, pls RR :) (ShoujoAi)
1. Basics

_**Disclaimer:** Based off of the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (PGSM) Live Action show, Showcasing Shoujo-Ai. PGSM is in no way MINE, but I am borrowing for a time being._

_Minako returns to Japan. An attraction that was hidden, surfaces. She semi pursues Rei behind her current beau's back - Consequences abound; Based off of the PGSM series, Rei/Minako - 1st fic, pls R/R :)_

* * *

"_The Basics – i."_

A slender digit slipped past her lips as in tandem, her tongue slithered forth to greet the intrusion. A sated grin crawled over her features before a soft, yet stifled moan broke from her slender throat. With a ripple indicative of a swallow, the young Asian woman pulled her finger free from her mouth. After cleaning off the excess sauce that clung to her fingers, the very same digits slipped through her loosed, dark tresses and pooled them into a haphazard bun.

'_Makoto – you would be proud',_ impressed her thoughts while her eyes took in the main course she had just berthed from her own kitchen. "Perfect..."

Setting the roast to rest in the center of her dining table, she gave pause. Her senses had been honed since her teenaged years. After all, she was part of a select group that was..._special_. And now, at twenty-seven, her skills though somewhat dulled, kicked into overdrive tonight. The baby fine hairs collected at the nape of her neck, stood on end as the Japanese woman felt eyes roam her every curve. Casually, she righted herself, while her eyes danced to the far recesses of her dimly lit domicile. Candles nested in contemporary candelabras stationed at every nook served as a light source; well – in tandem with the flickering of the television just tucked in the adjacent living room.

Her hands clopped gently at her jean covered thighs; fists clenching and unclenching suddenly fully aware that her _henshin_ was nowhere near. She felt naked, vulnerable, a feeling she's not been familiar with since _that_ night. How the singer longed to erase that mark in her history... Minako hated this feeling. For as long as she was able, she had been in control of everything she's done. Being dependant on someone still caused an uncomfortable roil in the pit of her stomach.

But...She felt it, too little too late – a presence behind her. Before the Japanese woman could fully turn about to face her assailant, her arms were folded and tucked into her body by two massive ones. The urgency and strength overwhelmed her – the fears clouded her mind immediately. Though not as much as his musky, earthen scent.

"..._??", _came her breathless reply, "Terry...", she finally managed half relieved.

"Happy six-month anniversary, baby," a guttural growl reverberated through her body.

"You know how I am about being surprised," she murmured in perfect English; canting her head to one side as Terry's lips began to assault the overly sensitized flesh of her neck. But the sensual salutation was halted as the sounds of a newscast rung through the abode.

'_Now for Entertainment news...International Pop Star, Minako Aino is purportedly reported to conclude her world tour in the land of the Rising Sun – her native Japan!'_

'_That should be exciting, seeing how she's not been back to Japan in ages – an attempt to revitalize a slowly waning career, your guess is as good as ours. As I hear, Tamara – she's not the top dog to look for any longer.'_

'_Age can do that to those names in the spotlight for so long – doesn't stop her from being the most well loved icon, eh? But a more important question arises, how will her Romantically Linked boy toy be received?'_

'_Perfect segue, Tamara – And in this week's Sports Fest, Terry Lapps, aka, the Lapp-Dawg, of the Atlanta Falcons has once again made his was through the headlines after another....'_

The television clicked off and Minako found herself relieved from her beau's grip. The hulking wide receiver for the Falcons lobbed the remote onto the nearest black, leathered sofa. "just news baby, just news...fucking hounds. GOD!" A mammoth hand raced over his bald-head before following his comment with a disgruntled groan.

"...You know how I feel about that Terry. You really need to -," Minako's chiding silenced as the thick pad of Terry's singular finger pressed to her lips.

"...Watch my temper, I know...I KNOW. Just can't stand when they razz you like that."

The much taller African American male dipped his head forth and stole a kiss from the slightly older Japanese woman. Ever since his collegiate years, Terry had been head over heels in love with Aino Minako, the Japanese star. He was one of a million, or billions in the world that worshipped the ground she walked on. Terry perhaps, was borderline obsessed, to the point where he forced himself to learn her language, in hopes to one day communicate. Unknown to him at that time – Minako was already versed well in English.

The almighty shined on him the day he won the coveted Heismann. Awarded to the best collegiate Football player. A party had been thrown in his honor; apparently...a few stars had been rather supportive in his career. One, to his amazement, had been an actor, who had brought his _very _popular date with him...The woman that would forever change his life.

"Aino...Minako..."

She laughed at the sound of her name, coated with a Georgian accent; her chocolate eyes erupted in a dazzling twinkle; he loved everything about her. That laugh, her lightly colored hair, that infectious smile. Even the ever slight 'crow's feet' that graced the corner of her eyes... Her beauty was non comparative. Ethereal.

"I lov...", he was never allowed to finish. With a negation offered with just a look from her eyes, he groaned.

"It's how I FEEL Minako, why can't I _say _ithuh?"

Minako tenderly smiled, and brushed her lips over his brow. Walking backward, she tugged him by his hand, "Dinner is getting cold."

With a sigh, he shrugged grudgingly, he knew better than to pursue talking to a brick wall. Settling himself at the nearest seat, Terry began to feed. "_almost_ better'n momma's southern dishes, babe...Can't be your recipe though," a teasing comment no less.

Minako rolled her eyes and nursed her own morsels, before stabbing at her plate and offering curtly, "If you have to know, hai...It's a _friend's_."

Terry nodded before easing himself off his seat and ambled his way at Minako's side.

She hadn't realized her younger lover was knelt at her side, till she felt the gentle pressure of his gruff hand supporting the butt of her chin. Lifting her gaze, she met his.

"You do more than most friends would, Minako – Be thankful you didn't lose complete contact with them, eh?"

..._somewhat..._

For all his bravada on the playing field, a temper that rivals her _friend's_ own – _she felt a gentle tug of her lips at the thought of her -_ and loathing of the paparazzi, Terry was a gentle, understanding soul. She was..._glad_...to have found him at a time she needed _someone_. He, figuratively saved her.

Those errant thoughts were shoved from her mind forcibly. She had to concentrate to bring her back to the now of it all. Decimating the cobwebs from her mind, the Japanese woman nodded shakily. He was right of course. There were times she had forgotten their faces, but never their effervescent voices. Though her calls had become infrequent, they were always there.

Save for one.

From what she understood, she wouldn't be the only one returning home for their _reunion_.

But will _she _return also? All Minako had of or even remotely _from _her, were the occasional one-lined electronic mails, and an old photo from their teenaged years. It was from a show _she_ had manipulated to get the idol on to. A photo that was frayed at the edges and never left her wallet. One cherished possession of a childhood friend.

_At least...she writes_._ Well...wrote._

But four moths had passed since their last correspondence. Longer still, as she's not heard her friend's voice, nor seen how she's grown. But, Minako reasoned silently, she should have known. Both she and her friend had devout passions for what they did. It's not a wonder that they, in particular had drifted. Though Minako's particular occupation made her accessible through the mass media, the others had kept tabs. Who _knew_ where the miko was now...

'_Deli',_ one had written.

'_Papua New Guinea,' _another had said one night over the phone.

'_Where's that?',_ joined the final, vacuous reply.

She had laughed then.

Breathing in and exhaling slowly, Minako afforded a slight bob of her head in acknowledgment to the knelt man. "I...I'm sorry," was her all too soft reply. Stiffening her back, the worldly Songstress glanced to a photograph placed precariously on a nearby mantle, "It's been so long..."

Young, vibrant and alive. They were all given a second chance at life. There they sat, all five faces grinning broadly. All, were eagerly looking forward to conquering their given realms.

"...People change, baby," offered Terry gently as if reading her mind, Minako was tugged back, "Yeah you miss 'em, but don't expect too much to stay the same huh? Especially with _that_ one." She didn't need to see who he had meant, her descriptions of the would-be miko painted a raw picture.

"No offense, I wouldn't wanna meet her on her best day – she ever smile?"

The icon had gone silent, pondering a good deal on how to convey herself. For all the times they had shared and all the little tirades they've had with one another, only one answer would suffice.

And it came as a gentle caress of emotion, which dusted over Minako's lips. She smiled knowingly before returning to her meal. The truth of the matter was...deeply seeded within her, she yearned to see that chased smile that the miko hid.

Would she ever see it again, was the sole question that remained.

* * *

**A/N:** The build up, I know...Threw in an OC that plays a vital role in getting our two female leads together, please bear with. R/R if you like it, hate it....just, no flames are allowed.

Next: _"The Common Denomination"_


	2. The Common Denomination

"_The Common Denomination - ii"_

_**Disclaimer:** Based off of the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (PGSM) Live Action show, Showcasing Shoujo-Ai. PGSM is in no way MINE, but I am borrowing for a time being._

* * *

_Friend._

The building shook with the deafening _boom_ of yet another carrier lifting its manmade wings towards the heavens. Just above her, the sound of rusted metal on metal groaned in protest as the aftershock finally hit the currently-being-rennovated building.

_Best friend._

As the shock subsided, debris was loosed from the rafters above. Fine bits of drywall wafted in stale air before they came to rest upon bronzed shoulders. Running on pure automation, the young woman lifted a delicate hand, dusting her shoulders free of the particles. A practiced motion, especially for a place such as the one she found herself in.

With a tired and heavy sigh, the raven-haired Japanese Native clapped the periodical closed. It was no use, she resolved. She had read the same line ten times, and the article still didn't register in her mind. Save for one thing that played over and over in her thoughts, a mantra.

Rei was good at that. Having a staunch mindset, had its advantages. But for all that training, it didn't seem to work.

_My best friend._

As she lifted her eyes, a sea of bodies and white noise greeted her senses – quite the change of pace from what she had grown accustomed to for the past month or two. The airport of Cote D'Ivoire, Abidjan played host to the international world; pock marked with all shades of colors. But the most prominent were those that she was constantly compared to. The Ebon hued people of west Africa. When she first arrived, the priestess had been taken aback with their curiosity of her fair skin, especially by the children she was sent to school for a time. Adaptation was the key to each country she was sent to, for this, her prized solitude was bombarded on a daily basis.

_Friend...A best friend...One of four...Nothing more..._

The miko's now sun kissed flesh, was covered with a light sheen of her sweat. Despite having her hair twisted into a top-knot, Rei was suffering through another of Abidjan's infamous winters – a humid ninety plus degrees in the shade. Taking her heavily condensed water bottle, she pressed it against the nape of her slender neck – it eased her discomfort for only a second. What battle waged in her mind remained prominent, even among the din of incomprehensible terminal chatter.

A hand slipped into the depths of her khaki pantaloons. The miko fished out a worn envelope. Having lowered her eyes towards it, Rei pulled out its contents. She unfolded the piece of paper it harbored. A ghost of a smile twitched upon her unblemished countenance as her eyes roamed its surface. It had been handwritten, as she would have expected it to be, considering from whom it originated. Words had been written, then erased then re-written. An unexpected laugh then had broken free from past her lips. It had been far too long.

The arrival of this letter had amazed Rei. How Usagi had managed to pinion where she was, just tipped the iceberg, once determination set in, nothing could stop the Odango headed woman – _was she still sporting that look?_ Though dated – the basic gist of the letter revealed that _she_ would be returning to Japan. Rei wasn't initially going to accept the invitation. Not only was it to participate in welcoming _her_ back, but it served as a little reunion for their little clique.

But the miko longed to be home.

_Besides...it was a silly little crush. Asinine little curious feeling...long dead, long dead._

So...why not? There was no time to compose a reply to Usagi's invitation.

Rei purposely ran from that life. Distance, time...they would be her weapons of choice. Older, wiser, experienced. She was not that angst ridden teenager. She couldn't completely wipe _her_ from her life though. Minako didn't deserve that.

_A friend didn't deserve that._

As the priestess promised, she maintained correspondence as much as she could – it wasn't her fault when her mission was sent to remote 's all.

She once had haphazardly _outed_ herself towards Usagi – of all people – but the would be Princess surprisingly reacted with little shock. Or...she absolutely didn't get the cusp of her comment...

* * *

"..._you don't like boys Rei-chan?", gasped Usagi._

"_No. Didn't I say I was **that **type?", simply replied Rei, almost too matter of factly._

* * *

"Four hours more," sighed Rei, who had then stolen a glance towards the nearest timepiece. Anxiety set into her as she noticed the clock wind itself towards the Zero Hour. Her attention was soon held captive though, when a BBC newscast flared to life right next to the digital announcements for departures and arrivals.

She couldn't hear a whit of what was said, but she didn't need to. If it weren't for that signature Cowboy Ten Gallon she sported, it would have been that walk – though the images on the television were distorted, it _was_..._is_ her... The Songtress was flanked at Narita International. Hordes on hordes clamoring for her. Her bodyguards were there, _Thank Kami._ But...one, tendered off a different vibe. His massive arm, hooked snugly about the Star's nipped trim waist as he guided her carefully into the bowels of a limousine.

The newscast slipped into commercial break.

_She's there. _

Nibbling on her lower lip...The twenty-six year old woman sighed her resignation. Irately she stuffed the letter back into its housing and into her pocket. Rei then grabbed the periodical she originally lobbed aside, and affixed her intense eyes to the bold typeface.

Much to her dismay...and not realizing it till now, the line she had been trying to read, simply stated:

"_Minako Aino, The Star for the Millennia – Japan's icon returns home"_

_Weathering through controversies, age and time, the international_

_Star has proven, she's stalwart and has no intent of leaving_

_Our minds and most importantly, our hearts..._

_Christ. She's everywhere._

* * *

**_Japan_**

"Are you SURE?"

"Hai, sure.", the young woman replied off handedly.

"...Positive?", it was a softer timbre asking this time.

She glanced towards the source and grinned broadly, "Mm, _positive!_"

The young mother, paused in her stead, pivoted about and faced her lifelong friends. The taller female, crossed her arms over the full of her chest, whilst the petite one of the duo, glanced from behind her wire rimmed glasses, at one, then to the other – finishing with an arc of a slender brow.

"Trust me. That's what friends are supposed to do," Usagi remarked, "This is the place."

Makoto looked about the dimly lit airport. Ami puckered her lips before turning her attentions towards the babe nested at the crook of Usagi's arms.

"Soo. What do you think, little one?", questioned the young Pediatric.

The child bubbled, spittled and giggled in reply.

Makoto strolled lazily towards a pillar, letting the massive structure support her frame. She chuckled eyeing Ami converse nonsensically towards Usagi's child.

"Artimes and Luna promised to have the Temple prepared for when Minako arrives." She paused in thought, tapping at the butt of her chin, "Do you think she's changed much?"

"Minako-chan," began Usagi, "Will always be Minako-chan." A simple, yet psychologically profound statement – at least, to Usagi.

"I believe," Ami reiterated clearer, "Since Minako-chan had already known what it was like to be in the spotlight for so long in Japan, she wouldn't've let it cloud her."

A nod, "We knew that. She IS on TV all the time, she's never been _snobbish_ – but...what I meant was...Rei," murmured Makoto, "The only common thing we have now, are our ages. Sort of."

They all fell silent at the mention of the miko. Save for the baby's constant cooing. There was no reply sent to Usagi's letter – so, there wouldn't be a way of answering Makoto's question for sure. The letter that was just one of a baker's dozen that were sent out by Usagi. Ami insisted on typing it for the determined Japanese woman, but Usagi, gallantly refused. Deeming it more _personable_ if it were hand written.

Usagi paid the price.

Makoto spent the better half of her lunch hour massaging Usagi's forearm in the aftermath.

In truth, no one knew how Rei was. But...the day Minako left Japan, it was plain to the remaining threesome that a part of the miko had _died. _At first, they couldn't understand why Rei had nearly shut herself off. Rei didn't have an explanation for her actions either. It was astounding though how her face had lit as soon as any programming on Television announced anything regarding Minako. The girls knew that above them all, Rei and Minako had forged a close bond. How close?

Perhaps that's why the priestess lept at a chance given to her, by none other than her estranged father, to play an almost ambassadorial role. An outreach program designed to spirit Rei from one corner of the world to another. Nary a chance was given, to maintain any sort of civil relation with the miko. Usagi understood, Ami respected, but Makoto was irritated by Rei's brash decision...

* * *

"_WHY? Why do this Rei? You have no idea where you'll be, how can we reach you?"_

"_You know how to write, hai? Send letters.", the miko retorted. "Everything is at rest – I'll return if and when I'm needed to...Don't ask me to stay."_

"_You don't have to run, Rei – you don't have to hide from us now – she's no longer...", Makoto never finished. With a pivot of her heel, Rei faced the taller senshi. Brown played on brown, the electricity was so palpable it near drowned those that were reduced to just watching the verbal sparring._

"_I hide from no one."_

"_Then...will you chase her?"_

* * *

Makoto shook her head free from the grips of yester-year, after all this time, she still snarled her dissatisfaction. A tired exhale was given before the culinary student made her way to Usagi's side.

"She's definitely your child, Usagi-chan," remarked Ami before turning her attention towards the opening doors of the main terminal. "Ah good, they're offloading."

The three, in synchronous fashion began craning their necks at odd angles. But as the main part of the mass of people began to thin, Usagi began to fidget. Concern soon seeped in as she handed over the baby to Makoto.

"Minako-chan should....be...Chotto, let me find out..." Niether Ami nor the tallest senshi were amused at this point.

"...Your best dish will be fine," Makoto conspired, after Usagi was far from earshot.

"I'll...trust Usagi-chan," replied Ami gamefully.

"Ami-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Gambling doesn't suit you," smirked Makoto.

Not more than a minute passed, as a piteous cry erupted from the demure young mother...garnering looks one end of the terminal to the other.

"USO!!"

Makoto grinned triumphantly, "Motoki-kun loves your cheese cake, Ami-chan."

* * *

**A/N:** So the chase starts. Please R/R – would really help a novice like me out; what can I change, what can I add...etc. Ciao for now.

Next:

"_Hi, my name is..."_


	3. Hi, my name is

"_Hi, my name is...- iii"_

"U-SA-GI."

"....ah....", squeaked the young mother.

Ami slipped her hand to the fore, snatching the piece of scribbled on notepaper that Usagi used to jot down the information. She compared it to the blinking arrivals announcement overhead.

"I see...", murmured the ever studious young woman. "The numbers were reversed. The flight we're looking for...is across from here."

The infant, so aptly nick-named Chibi-Usa, gave a hearty giggle at that pronouncement.

Looking down the main causeway of the airport, an audible groan escaped Makoto's lips. "We better get moving then...I just _hope_, Minako won't be upset."

Chibi-Usa wrinkled her nose and cooed, working her lips as she bubbled at her mother.

Usagi glowered towards her child but none-the-less carried the bundle from Makoto's arms. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Chibi-Usa's neck and shoulder. Eliciting another bout of giggles. Stubby fingers found their way into Usagi's infamous – at least among her friends – _odangos_ and began to tug at them with very little mercy.

"Matte! Matte!", whined Usagi.

"Harder Chibi-Usa, teach your mother a lesson."

"Mako-chan...That's cruel – Don't encourage her!"

Makoto gave a roll of her shoulders as the lot of them caroused down the main causeway. Ami stifled a laugh as Usagi wrestled with her babe. The quickest route had them exiting whatever terminal they were at to hail a mini-bus, or Quick-Tran to the next massive housing.

But even before they had made it to a proper Quick-Tran point of embarkation, an elongated polished to shine Limousine coasted to a halt before them. The three women paused in their trek as the whirring sound of motors of cogs eased the Limo's darkly tinted windows down.

"Minna," her contralto timbre broke the shocked silence, but it was a sound they had been accustomed to hearing her telecasted interviews, songs and phonecalls.

"Minako-chan...! US..."

Usagi's exclamation was halted with the palm of Ami's hand on her mouth. Meekly, the Child Psychologist glanced to her friends and offered a soft, "Gomen."

Pushing the door opened the Starlet eased herself from the cab, in a motion of fluid grace that only Minako had perfected. She flashed that patented smile before she engulfed each woman in a fierce hug. Pausing finally at Usagi. Minako's gaze was drawn instantly towards the baby, "Almost a replica, Usagi. She's beautiful..." A wide curious gaze met Minako's own, berthing another smile from the Songstress.

"Hate t'burst your bubble, babe..." announced a basso tone, dripping with a southern tang.

The American pulled himself from the other side of the Limo, long arms draped lazily upon the top of the vehicle. He dipped his head towards the horizon from where they had just come. Cresting the minute hill off in the distance was a swarm of running people. Though distorted, thanks to the heated asphalt, it wasn't difficult to discern that the horde that had greeted Minako - began to trail desperately in want of their goddess.

"They ain't gon' give up till they got a piece of you. I suggest y'get your friends in," commented Terry.

Sparing very little time, the group dove into the cab of the limo, with Minako bringing up the rear. Settling in Ami and Makoto peered through the rear window, watching the encroaching sea of bodies. Incredibly, the mass had closed the gap. Terry rapped on the privacy divider, separating the cab from its frontal orifice. The driver only nodded his understanding. With a sudden acceleration the limo jerked into movement. Within the back, the women jostled to and fro. Usagi had collided heads with Ami, pulling a pained outcry from both parties. The baby, though, found the entire thing extremely delightful.

The mass thankfully shrunk as they furthered from the airport. A wave of relief blanketed Minako, her body slumped against the doorframe; the adrenaline rush was still tingling through her, numbing her fingertips, but the effects slowly wavered. She hadn't expected this sort of response to her arrival. Not for a star that's had her fair share of overexposure and tribulations in a career that had spanned near ten years, give or take a few. Most would have faded into obscurity. Sometimes, Minako had wished for that – wished for that moment of quiet contentment...The kind that was only shared with the one she could bare her soul to with little or no words at all.

But why she kept pushing herself to the brink – she never knew.

"Some welcome to Japan, eh?" A gruff voice pronounced.

Minako lazed her gaze towards its source to only find that the three women were pleasantly surprised at Terry's slightly accented, yet perfect Japanese. A wink was offered to the singer.

Clearing her voice, "Gomenasai, minna," said Minako, "This is Terry Lapps," breaking into English suddenly – as she knew, Terry preferred his native tongue above all others. "Terry, my lifelong friends, Ami..."

"The Pediatrician/Psychologist," mused Terry. The remark garnered a dip of Ami's head as an acknowledgement.

"...Makoto," continued Minako.

"Culinary student and co-owner of The Crown." Makoto beamed proudly.

"...And Usagi," concluded the icon.

"Yeah, can't forget her – the rabid fan," teased the wide receiver.

"Minako-chan...," replied Usagi who knew enough English to know that was a prod – no doubt orchestrated by the Singer; she continued to bounce the child who now lay asleep in her arms.

Minako grinned impishly and mouthed her apologies towards Usagi before looking to Terry and adding in Japanese, "You forgot to mention _mother & narcoleptic housewife._"

As if on queue Usagi launched into how she did more than those things. Just as Minako knew. But she had been impressed with Usagi – who in truth worked as a guidance counselor at Juuban Middle School, alongside with a fellow classmate – Osaka Naru, who became a teacher at the school.

"So how far's this hotel – I'm'a 'bout ready t'pass out, here..." interrupted Terry in English soon after the laughter rippled through the cab.

Usagi and Makoto were at a loss to how respond; never having been versed in the language, they were left looking helpless. Ami, though – fared better but replying was a trial for her. As she tried to offer an answer, Terry grew tired of wading through the broken speech and glanced towards the Singer. Minako darted her eyes towards her beau meeting his gaze evenly, not appreciating his insistence on using English to express his needs.

She began softly and conveyed a subtle warning in English, "_When in Rome, do as the Romans do," _concluding in her native tongue, "We're not going to a hotel, I opted for something cozier."

But the warning fell on deaf ears, as he replied simply and stubbornly, "A'right, your call – catchin' a lil shut eye, babe. Wake me when we get there, aite?"

Terry eased himself back against the plush leather interior, nursing a little cocktail that he had previously poured for himself. His arrogant comment left an air of tensed ambiance among the rest of the occupants – at which, Minako was too dumbfounded to refute only left to apologize for. Inwardly, she knew it was the American thinking – he hadn't meant to come off sounding as such, but when you're from a country that boasted opulence and power – You want to make sure the lesser know who the Alpha is. As it was taught to Terry Lapps.

The rest of the ride was one of quiet chatter – catching up on lost time, guided by Usagi's incessant tittering. Thankfully, the tension slipped into oblivion as time stood still for the four friends.

But something dawned on Ami, "Minako-chan?"

"Mm...?"

"Did you know we weren't going to be at the right terminal?"

She nodded quietly.

"Uso!," interjected both Makoto and Usagi.

"How?"

Minako lifted her gaze and considered the question and Usagi carefully – the woman had grown, surely, becoming a mother as well was a transformation all its own. But Usagi had never completely let go of that child-like wonderment and excitable nature. Her mouth still moved faster than the speed of light. Usagi's thought process had no chance of catching up. So she still remained as she always had. The one thing Minako counted on.

Quietly, Minako turned her attention towards the passing scenery outside. "I think we _all_ know the answer."

"Nani? Nani? Nani?"

Whether they remembered Terry being there was moot. The cab was soon drowned in their gale of jocularity even in the midst of Usagi's query.

* * *

Hikawa Temple sat in a quiet part of the neighborhood, nestled deep into the wooded hillside, it remained untouched by the hand of progress for more than three decades. Thankfully, a driveway had been constructed that winds its way up to the plateau of where the actual hospice is...well...was. Since Rei had left, it had closed its doors, and served now as a quiet sentry with historical value. But tonight, as was promised by Ami, Makoto and Usagi – Hikawa Temple will serve as Minako's place of stay during her time in Japan.

Whatever moonlight was pouring from the diamond-studded sky, it allowed shadows and light to play over the aging edifice. Some would have thought this ominous, but for Minako – it was a comfort. Terry was still tucked, fast asleep in the limo, she didn't have the heart to wake him, not just yet. After having brought the threesome to their respective homes, this was the only time the singer thought she would have time to herself. As she crossed the paved courtyard, a soft glow had shown through the Shoji doors, just as Usagi said it would be. It would mean only one thing.

Discarding her sandals, the icon carefully eased herself up the wooden stairway and rapped lightly on the doors announcing her arrival before sliding them open. Despite being well beyond tired, Minako's body was urged forward, while her eyes searched the interior. The tatami mats were well kept, and a table had been set in the center of the room – it was topped with a tea set that held freshly made brew, apparent with the tendril of smoke that trailed from its depths. Bonsai plants dressed the perimeter, she noted – designed to add a splash of color and balance out the Spartan decor.

"This is where she lived...", was her soft prose. Not really registering what she had just uttered.

"Minako...?" edged a voice from the fringes of the softly lit room. Then, a gentle scuffing of feet on the tatami was heard soon after that.

Automatically, her eyes lowered towards the floor, and a half smile was given at the sight that greeted her. Kneeling, the woman scooped her one-time guide. "Artemis." She immediately coddled the plush 'toy', holding him fast to her. At which he offered a gleeful snort of contentment basking in this long awaited moment with his former charge. Far be it from Artemis to confess she had meant more to him than just.

After a prolonged minute or to Minako set him down. Plastic eyes peered upward at the starlet. By no means young, and barely reaching her prime. How he admired her.

"Luna and I prepared as much as we could on short notice, the futons are set in the next room."

Minako afforded a tired sigh coupled with the stifling of a yawn, "Thank you, Artemis – we...I really appreciate you doing this."

"It's nothing," he softly replied. The plush toy waddled towards the entryway, "Has he been good to you?" The question had been long in coming; it was the nature of the guardian.

Minako's attention remained affixed as Artemis straggled past her, the question was expected – but still caught her off guard. "He has been." Another question loomed in the back of the cat's mind; one needn't have been a telepath to sense that. But before he had a chance to press, Minako rose to her feet and murmured her reply, "It's late Artemis – The flight was long."

"Ah, soo." He was disappointed, Minako knew. Taking the hint though Artemis, eased himself further from the inner sanctum of the temple. "I'll see you in the morning, then. Ja, oyasumi." She acknowledged with a nod.

Now...alone, perhaps for the very first time in as many months, the Singer slipped from her leather jacket, lobbing it aside unceremoniously upon the floor – she wondered if the miko would have thrown a fit at that, a tickle of a chuckle slipped from passed her lips. Her feet carried her to where the miko slept; closing her eyes she found herself willing to hear it. Minako could feel the lingering presence...now, if she could only hear it.

_Just once..._

The reprimands.

The thrown challenges.

The comfort behind the intensity.

And for the second time in her charmed life – Aino Minako was denied. Only the rustling of the leaves that clung to aging boughs spoke in reply.

* * *

_**Just a few miles in the sky and a few hours...**_

_Fuck._

Her stomach churned until it collapsed in on itself. That would have been how she would have described it feeling like. The plane banked widely before pointing its nose towards the earth. The movement caused another wave of nausea to blanket over her hunched frame. And the complimentary 'discharge' bag did very little to ease her discomfort of not only her belly in turmoil, but that aggravating itch upon at her ear. Friendly words though, lent some aid. Even if those words were offered from the lips of a stranger.

"Just a few tic-tocs more, luv – 'At's a girl..."

The miko had been paired with an elderly Englishman whom in a way, she had used. She really couldn't remember what he had rambled on about during the fourteen-hour flight, but the incessant blather was a welcome reprieve from her anxieties. Now, as the hours turned into minutes, Rei's resolve had deteriorated to mere nothing.

The airliner shuddered as its landing gear berthed from beneath the cargo hold.The raven-haired woman screwed her eyes closed waiting for the inevitable – none too soon her silent prayers were answered as the plane touched the earth. Letting loose her held-in breath, Rei slowly peeled her eyes opened; the cabin was alive with passengers scurrying to be the first to disembark.

"Pardon the old boy, miss...As much as I enjoyed your company – I do believe I'm losing circulation."

Rei blinked repetitiously as her eyes darted from the swarm of people in the cabin, towards the elderly male's face to her hand which hand gone white knuckled about his wrist.

"o-oh," quickly her hand loosened before bolting from her seat. Her circulation regulated, sending a rush of color to her cheeks. "I...don't like planes, I'm sorry for that," was her quick, maybe slightly muttered prose. She had hoped that lame excuse was enough.

The Englishman gave an amused chuckle and a pat at the back of the miko's hand, "No need to explain – There are certain things that make most notably do not agree with us in life, but...we have to face them. It's the risk we take – it's why it's called _life._" He smiled and winked, "Now, pay no mind to this codger, but flying for that long, me bladder's about te burst."

Rei's lips twitched into a half smile as she allowed the elder man to pass. Her seatmate proffered a quick English two-fingered salute and was quickly swallowed into the fray. She remained there till it was light in traffic enough for the miko to fall in step. The words that that gentleman had given, was the proverbial slap she needed.

Sooner than expected, the miko had found herself expelled from the tunnels. Tossing the semi-filled contents of that pungent paper bag in the nearest receptacle, Rei made for the nearest phones.

"11:25, Artemis or Luna should be there."

* * *

_There was a pulse of light._

_The warmth of it was overwhelming. So inviting – to be blanketed within it would be a blessing, she firmly believed this. The pain was gone from her physically – no longer was she suffering from explosive headaches that incapacitated her almost on a daily basis. She didn't even have the means to beg the heavens for it to stop._

_But she couldn't leave just yet. Denying that eternal rest, she lingered. A battle was ensuing just below. Opulent colors, pink, blue, white...and flame-red illuminated the darkened night sky. They waned in their intensity after an engulfing column of fire spewed forth. Its victim writhed in agony at its deliverance. The pained scream soon silenced._

_The Senshi remained rooted, her elegant gloved hands were extended; limply they dropped to her sides. Her comrade, called for her. In a trance, the Senshi could only respond with a soft three syllable choked sob. The Senshi collapsed to her knees, then, a sorrowful cry erupted from her lips._

"_MINAKO!"_

_Before she could respond, the light gently curled about her form and pulled her home.  
_

* * *

A bleary eye peeled open. _11:27...Christ._

The tinny ring of the telephone blared, the woman was jockeyed from her restless sleep against her lover – _the dream again – _in aggravation she whimpered softly, "No...don't leave Terry, a few more minutes."

"Might be Dennis and th'crew baby, can't leave them stranded at the airport," he kissed her forehead gently and snaked his way from her.

The heat and gentle thrumming of his heart left her. Curling up under the mass futon blanket, she peered at the handsome, well-defined, albeit naked man. They had made love last night, despite being overwhelmingly tired – but as always, he was gentle with her, and not once but twice was she bought to the brink and rode that wave of exquisite ecstasy.

She had asked him to love her – and he readily complied. He always did. Minako needed to feel that white-hot release, it was the only time she reached that subspace and forgot every earthly confinement and the weight of her heavy soul. Deep cocoa eyes focused on her young lover's back. A smirk trailed over her lips. Silently she prowled from the covers of the futon.

Minako still had it, those feathery quiet movements; once at her target, her arms curled about Terry's taut waistline, with her fingernails cloying gently at his abdomen, she laughed softly and nipped his shoulder. He chuckled and held the receiver to her. Quizzically she eyed the piece...

* * *

"Artemis?"

"_Who? Don't know anyone by that name, sweets. Y'gots th'Dawg on the line wit'chu. Talk t'me."_

_An American? _"Ahh, sorry...",Rei furrowed her brows, _Did she dial the right number? _ The priestess began rifling through her knapsack, only to pause in stark realization. _No..._

The raven-haired woman swallowed hard, pressing the earpiece harder to her ear. The miko listened intently, she heard scuffing in the background. _There_. A laugh. _It was her laugh._ It hadn't changed. The American quickly mumbled a reply, his hand no doubt on the speaker end of the phone.

"..._some...chick...lookin'...Artie... said...no...here."_

The phone was handed off. Rei's grip about the inanimate object tightened, rapt with the need to hear her. _A breath._ Her breath. Minako hadn't covered the mouthpiece as she offered her comment to the American.

"..._You spoke in English again, didn't you Terry? What did we talk about, honey...."_

"_it slipped out, you know me," _was the American's protest,_ "May've been the tall one, Makoto? Finish up the call, I needja..."_

A few more sounds played out...inaudible at first, but Rei was able to make out the quick breaths taken and her soft mewl. But they stopped; she must have regained her senses.

"_Makoto? I'm sorry about Terry...If you're looking for Artemis, he could be at Usagi's...we're still on for the picnic, h..."_

The miko had no reason to.

No reason to feel the pain, no reason to feel the rage – she had no _reason_. But 'Yesterday', was all that filled her mind.

_I shouldn't've come...What the hell were you THINKING? WHAT, Rei?_

In one breath, Minako opened the floodgates of her memories. Rei had slammed the phone back unto its cradle, ending the call abruptly.

On the other end a steady beep greeted the Singer.

* * *

_Next: "Feather filled pillows versus sleeping bags"_

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all the comments, suggestions, hopefully I can incorporate them in one way shape or form. Feel the need to add more? R/R I thrive on them. Thanks._

_-Minako's little dream sequence was a little snippet from PGSM Act 47 – Watch it.  
_

_-It was a tad tricky to write up the phone coversation, switching from what was happening on Terry/Minako's end, to Rei's end, sorry for the confusion!  
_


	4. Feather filled pillow versus Sleeping ba...

"_Feather filled pillows versus sleeping bags – iv"_

They pressed gently against the fabric of her top with every breath she took. He had wagered they were about a handful. Not overly large, nor inconceivably _small_ but like the American fairy tale – they were just..._perfect_. Tetsuo Ishikawa made a modest living working as a cab driver for Narita International. The interior of his little Daihatsu smart car saw all walks of life and was sometimes privy to stars that wanted to be incognito. Ishikawa was the man they turned to. He was known for his discretion...but more so for his lechery.

Ah yes, the man had many a catch in his cab. He loved them all. Women. Young, fast and strong-willed. They _had_ to be attractive. Personality was fine but with all truthfulness, would one _choose_ fantasizing about loving a pug-faced baboon of a lady in the back of a Daihatsu? Ishikawa didn't. And when this God-sent, nubile woman chose his services the lecher was beyond Saint Peter's gates.

_Ah...the angel took a breath again!_

He lifted his hand to adjust his rear-view, resting now at the gentle hollow of her slender throat. Her pulse was steady, he saw. Knocking against the supple bronzed flesh – _it beat just for him_. An uncomfortable feeling began to throb below his waist. Irately the 42-year-old man shifted his position.

The picture wasn't complete without a look at her eyes and lips. So again his gruff hand traveled to the rear view, pushing the mirror upward just a tad...

"One more time Ishikawa-san and you _will_ understand the true meaning of _Blue Balls_."

He winced. Her voice was dulcet yes but it was edged with injected venom that he knew, was no bluff. Ever since the woman settled herself into his cab the heat had been turned up, so to speak. She never said more than a few words but there was something about her. Her eyes conveyed everything to him. As it's said, the eyes are the windows to your soul. His angel's were intense, radiating with an inner fire – but above all were dressed with tumult.

It had been well more than just a few minutes since they arrived at her point of destination. A half-hour, at best guess. But his angel still sat there, gazing out the window. Ishikawa turned his eyes followed her line of site.

Silently his chapped lips mouthed the words, '_The Crown_'. Furrowing his brow he recognized it as the local town's teenaged hangout. Why they were there, sitting stationary was beyond his scope. Just as well, it gave him more time to spend basking in his fiery angel's wake. A lazy Cheshire grin spread over his face before hearing movement at the back of his cab. Casting a starry eyed glance over his shoulder he found his client's positioning changed. Curious, Ishikawa darted his gaze back towards the establishment.

A mid sized car pulled along the curb of where the Crown was located. Two occupants were in the vehicle the larger of the two pulled himself from the driver's side. Easy to see now, it was colored man. A very rich colored man. Ishikawa was near blinded with the reflection of light that played from the man's thickly banded jewelry. As the foreigner rounded the car, the passenger side popped open. A dainty hand emerged from the bowels of the car. Despite the baseball cap pulled tightly about her head...the cab driver sucked in his breath.

"Hey...isn't that...??", said the driver excitedly.

"I didn't pay you to speak," she murmured.

"Ahh...hai, gomenasai."

"Follow when they leave."

He nodded quickly, as his hands gripped the wheel. Still more people filtered from the Crown. An outing of sorts had been planned and the driver of the Daihatsu had been the unwitting choice to spirit the brooding woman that was seated in the back. Soon the term _mistress_ ran amok in his mind.

--

Rei was lost in her own world too busy to even notice the slight film of sweat that the driver had developed on his forehead. And it wasn't because it was a terribly balmy day in Japan. In fact winter had come early this year. The day had been unnaturally crystalline. Colors were sharply defined and contrasted – it seemed almost surreal. _Something_ will happen, that's all the priestess knew. With the brief snippet of what Minako had explained, the girls were planning a picnic. The starlet and her lover were to meet Makoto and perhaps the rest. The miko didn't know at what time. So, she had hired this cab and literally beelined her way here. A haunt of her past.

It was as if time stood stationary. A few shops granted, had been put out of business. But the Crown remained. The sign had been dressed in different neon colors – the only _real_ change. At least on its exterior. It was a school day so there were no children out and about. Ideal day for an outing. Her body had gone rigid even before her eyes pinioned the source of her subtle reaction.

A car had arrived on the scene. The Singer's gallant knight came to her aid then, helping her from the passenger's side. Rei chuckled to herself – a half smile coursed her lips.

"Brat," a breathless prod uttered to ears that would never hear it.

Rei's gaze remained rapt on the Singer. Minako was casually dressed in a pair of blue sweats, that almost doubles as a pair of bell bottoms with how they flared at her calves. A singular stripe accented her wear, tracing her ample thighs. Coursing her gaze upward, the miko clucked her tongue upon the roof of her mouth. Minako's top was equally simple, a mere jacket like sweater gently hugged the singer's lithe body; the woman was the epitome of style and beauty.

The minko's appraisal of the woman beyond her reach came to a stop. She was never allowed to see those features she grew accustomed to years ago. Minako was all but joined to the hip of her lover.

Rei shouldn't've expected anything less.

--

A massive yet slightly calloused hand eased under the fringes of her shirt, pads of that very hand brushed gently against her flesh. They then hooked its thick digits at the waistband of her sweats tugging her backward. Her body became flushed against a taut frame. And this was the game he played every time in public. There was no such thing as personal space between the pair. Soon Minako found herself being manuvered between his legs and confining arms snaking about her mid-section. Behind closed doors, Minako prefers the intimate ambiance where she's able to give more of herself freely without ridicule, publicly – she would rather do without. Too many a time had tabloids stabbed into her life and near ruined her. But it seems this day she had no say in the matter. Terry was staking his claim.

"...that okay Minako?"

Someone had obviously asked her a question. It took all but a second for the singer to realize her mind hadn't been on the conversation. It had been elsewhere since this morning and even before that phone incident. Almost blankly, the star looked from one person to the next.

A kiss was placed on the back of her head, "Well?"

Terry. Terry had been the one speaking. Breathing in deeply, the woman tendered out her lie, "I'm sorry, the concert is on my mind – It _is_ my last stop, I want to make it special," she paused and sheepishly smiled. None knew better and afforded the Star the benefit of the doubt. They always did.

"See now, that won't do no good – didn't I say your thoughts were supposed to be on _me_ twenty-four seven?", teased the Football star. Garnering a few chuckles from the rest of the rather large group.

Minako gave a tired smile and inwardly the woman was pleased that her beau had paid heed to her – starting on the right foot for once by speaking in her native tongue. It seemed that everyone had been tittering amongst themselves with little or no tension. At this, Minako gave her lover a squeeze of his arms, a sort of a silent thank you.

"Lapps-san...", began Ami.

"Terry," interjected the hulking male.

"h-hai, Terry-san...," corrected a slightly nervous Ami.

"Just Terry, Ami. Das fine – ain't gon' bite your head off, shorty. Y'hella too fine with it glued to yo'body", replied the proverbial flirt.

Makoto went wide-eyed, Usagi grinned, Mamoru and Motoki, two males that Minako had introduced earlier, laughed and Ami...So noted Minako – near collapsed. It seemed Terry had been welcomed into the fold. No one could resist his charm. If he just gave her more time, the Singer knew she could very well give everything she _is_ to him. But this is as close as she could comply. Canting her head to one side, Minako decided to forget what had earlier transpired in the day and slipped herself into the _now. _Or try to.

Visibly Ami fought to regain her composure and won quite admirably.

"T..terry mentioned you wanted to stop somewhere before the park?" offered the good doctor, albeit shakily.

Tracing idle patterns over Terry's forearms, Minako nodded. "I can take a cab – it's not too far from here."

Assenting with quick nods the group began to break into two parties. The girls were to ride with Terry, while the foodstuff was stored into Motoki's compact Daewoo. As they all pitched in, the Football player once more arrested Minako to his side. Relinquishing her inhibitions – at least for now, the icon curled her arms about her lover's neck. Her body melded perfectly with his.

"What?" a kittenish smile spread over her features.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Terry eased his forehead to rest against hers as he continued, "Don't take too long, I'll miss you somethin' awful, woman."

She laughed, but it was silenced as his lips pressed hungrily against her own. Minako had barely time to assess what happened. It was searing to her, more so than usual, he knew everything about her. What buttons were where and how to push her to her limits. His lips were searching threatening to rock her to her very foundations. Minako wanted this to stop, something wasn't right. She knew eyes would be on her, but...there was a pair more intense that it burned her from the inside, out. _Someone_ was here..._was it her?_

It wasn't till the sound of wheels burning on asphalt did the assault cease. Minako tore herself from the deluge scouring the surrounding area for the source. Lust blurred eyes pinioned on a cab, surging off to the west. The occupant in the back at that moment, turned.

Storm clouded eyes met her own confused ones.

--

"I thought you wanted me to follow them?"

"A woman is allowed to change her mind," said the miko absently.

Had _she_ seen her?

Out of rest of the already close-knit group, she and Minako had shared an implicit bond. Rei never understood why. The priestess only knew that whenever Aino Minako was concerned – the senshi of Mars was impassioned, nothing _ever _made sense. Minako could make anyone feel as if they were the center of her world. But today...seeing her with _him_ tore every shred of decency.

She hated how he touched her, how they laughed, how they looked; she wasn't the secretive and anti social Minako of old – she was an entirely different, yet captivating beast altogether, to taste that would be an elevation to one's soul. Jealousy reared its ugly head in her and the miko could feel every ounce of its venom seep into her blood.

Rei's skin suddenly felt confining. She should have felt elated for her friend. No one, save Usagi, deserved it more. Instead...the need to make Minako feel the pain she was currently going through became prominent.

"Where to now then?", questioned the driver softly.

Blinking towards the rear-view Rei tensed her jaw, "Take me to my mother's."

--

With a wave and a promise to meet them at the park, Minako had turned about and opted to walk towards her destination. Her pace was hurried and to the occupant within her bag – determined. A soft unzipping was heard by the Star but paid no heed to.

"Minako??"

"It was her, I'm sure of it Artemis – just like the phonecall", she replied curtly.

"It makes no sense, Mars would never...", inferred the dirty white plush cat.

"She may have her reasons, I don't know. I...I don't know."

"How do you know it _was_ her?" he pressed.

She rounded the corner, cutting through the promenade of a bustling business district. A few bystanders took notice of the icon, most remained rooted, unsure if they were seeing things or not. Minako's mind raced, why was the miko being so...stand-offish? Didn't she want to see any of them?

_Didn't she want to see me? _

All throughout the day the singer felt her presence. The miko was _so _close. A few times the Singer careened into a few bodies – offering only a quick sorry as she hurried on her way once more. Hoping beyond hope that her thoughts on where the miko would next be, was correct.

For a long while Minako hadn't answered – how can one explain knowing something that only came naturally? She knew...because she _felt_ her. Her fellow senshi possessed an aura that was in a league of its own. Anyone near the miko would either feel in awe or drown from the intensity. Minako believed that no one understood _her_ as she did – they had that kind of relationship. Had. The miko was all encompassing. It was as simple as that.

"I...I just _know_ Artemis! Stop asking me questions like that!"

Artemis mroweld quietly, taken aback by Minako's sudden outburst. He had been surprised when Minako told him about that call but even more shocked as she had shared her belief as to whom it was – she hadn't told the rest of the girls. As far as he knew, the priestess had been swallowed by one of the four corners of the globe. It was for the best. Rei and Minako couldn't happen – not that Minako was _that type_. It was just..._odd_. And as much as he adored for the rest of the senshi – Minako was, _is_ the only one he'll truly _care_ for – and he'll not stand for anyone getting in the way of her happiness. And right now, from what he witnessed at the Crown – Minako reached that plateau that most only dream of.

Suddenly, his human came to a slowing halt. Curious, the plush doll whirled about in the bag, facing where the Singer was looking at. "...A...church?" The icon nodded.

Looking along the curb, there was no cab sitting in wait – granted, she couldn't recall the details of what the cab may've looked like, but those _eyes_. Minako had hoped. Maybe she _was_ chasing absolutely _nothing _but the tendrils of her imagination.

Returning to Japan from the get go began to wear on her, it truly wasn't a reunion without the priestess. She made her way onto the grounds dejectedly, explaining to Artemis that this is where she and the miko had first met. Minako wandered her way deeper into the expansive courtyard of the Church ground before pausing before the massive oaken doors that led straight into the heart of the chapel. Placed on its weathered planks was a nailed notice. The interior was under renovations of sorts. Minako gave a hollowed sigh as her hand trailed the door's face.

Each of her slender digits sunk into the aged wooden grooves bringing with it the connection to those distant memories. They were tied to her dream somehow – and in turn, her dream was rooted with that of the miko.

Turning about the woman murmured, "...I have one more stop."

"Minako...I don't understand why..."

_Why I acted like I did? Why I'm chasing when I'm not sure myself?_

"...Is it really that difficult to understand that I just miss a..._friend _– I thought it was her, keep in mind I...haven't seen her far longer than any of you.," courteously injected Minako. She quickly tacked on a reassuring smile to her long time friend. Maybe she did answer quicker than she intended. Minako hadn't fully comprehended why she was spurred into reacting in such a way. But she was glad that Artemis let the subject sink. She didn't have answers to the _whys._ And doubted she ever will.

The pavement gave way to softer ground as she continued on her silent trek. Artemis remained quiet for the duration, having dug his way back into the darkened pit of Minako's bag. As he peered out from a pre-fabricated hole in the accessory, Artemis noted that they had traversed into the recesses of the Church. His wandering gaze was greeted then with spokes of granite sticking up from the earth. Farther off in a non- descript corner was a solitary Angel, chiseled from stone stood sentry over the grounds. Flower arrangements dotted the land, adding some color to a doldrums laced ambiance. He realized then where they were.

Minako had stopped apparently they reached their ultimate destination. A sensation of weightlessness coursed his fabric generated being soonafter. The bag was being set aside. Curiosity got the better of the plush guardian; so on peeking his head out he witnessed the senshi of Love and Beauty knelt quietly before a headstone. With gentle ease, Minako eased herself forward clearing the debris upon the grave. Whose grave it was, Artemis wasn't sure. He couldn't make out the worn carving.

There was one though, that had clear view and she offered a soft prayer.

"...I'm sorry," began the Star, "That we hadn't been fated to meet. I'm almost positive that...we would have gotten along better than your daughter and I did," Minako chuckled.

There was a lull before a gentle wind stirred, bringing with it on its wings sounds of the leaves overhead, laughing couples just outside the gated sanctuary and footsteps. Made plain by the crunching of flora beneath the stranger's footfall. There was another paying a visit, thought Minako not uncommon. It _is_ a public domain. But..she did hope to be alone for a little while.

"I didn't know stars prayed."

Minako's back went ramrod stiff. Her fingers curled on her thighs, sending her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palms. It was that unshakable aura that suddenly blanketed the Singer. She felt hot. Naked. And for the first time was unsure of what to do. But that voice, though reasonably duskier and lower in tone belonged to the priestess. It generated tingles from her ears to her very center. Minako's skin reacted eliciting forth a wave of goose pimples.

"Mama, gomenasai – Some people have no concept of 'rest in peace'," prodded the miko further.

Minako couldn't stop it even if she tried. Her cheeks flared beet. And still no words were offered. If she uttered anything, should would have sounded foolish.

"Bearing no gifts as well...Is that an American way of thinking? Here," Rei offered a singular red long stemmed rose towards the Star. "The least you can give her – my mother's favorite."

A slender hand eased forth cupping the rose gently at its base, right beneath the velvety petals. Minako's gaze lifted, Rei was positioned just along her now. The miko had her eyes focused on the headstone. She wasn't mistaken, those eyes could never be replaced. They were dark and stormy, dressed with long lashes and not once had they looked on her. Rei had gotten a shade darker – but her complexion was still, unblemished. Her hair was relaxed in a loose braid; a few stray tendrils whisked forward with aid from the wind – it took all of Minako's resolve not reach out and push the errant hair away from blocking Rei's face.

_Why?_

Something had changed Rei – something that Minako couldn't yet pinion. One thing was certain, the woman looked more exotic now than she was years ago.

Returning her attention towards the headstone, Minako lobbed the singular rose onto it. Breathing in, Minako picked up on the subtle trace of jasmine in the air. It was then that she realized Rei was in close proximity. Since when, thought the singer had Rei dabbed herself in fragrance? The priestess rose to her feet. Minako followed suit.

"Am I that below you that you won't speak to me, Minako," commented Rei, this time her back was to the singer with her arms folded over the swell of her chest.

Rei was taller now her frame built to suit the wiles of the work she does. Even under the fit-to-form khaki pants and loose mid-rift bearing top barely covered with a windbreaker, the priestess had a feral, look to her. No longer was she in the grips of those unforgiving teenaged years. Her thighs were firm, her belly taut – she was _all_ woman.

"I'm just...I'm surprised...You surprised me," stammered Minako finally.

A touch of a nod was proffered. "Thank you."

Minako blinked in confusion, "For?"

"My mother. Visiting her. Her headstone was a little...dirty."

"It was nothing – She was, very accommodating."

"She'd have to be, Minako – she _is_ dead," truthful as they were, Rei's words were terse, bordering angry. The songbird had wondered why.

"You've...changed," stated Minako.

Rei chuckled, shaking her head, "Mm...I sleep under the stars in sleeping bags – while you..." the priestess listed her eyes closed, before looking over her shoulder and meeting the Singer's gaze evenly. "...While you sleep with feather filled pillows, embroidered with your initials on its coverings – We're different.", paused Rei, "Yes. But changed? Will you be sicing your psychologists to confirm that? Or is this your expert opinion..."

_More infuriating, definitely, _voiced Minako's inner thoughts.

Chocolate played on chocolate, Minako was swallowed whole before she found Rei within the depths of her intense pools of ruddy-brown. But that instant was lost as Rei looked away. _If she wants to play..._

Minako shrugged her shoulders casually, before pivoting on a planted foot and sniping up the handbag, sending its occupant within tumbling about. With final respects paid to Hino Risa, the star whisked herself passed the priestess.

"If you need mental assessment, fine I'll pay for your treatment. But...I'm already late as it stands," the singer's gaze scoured Rei's features daringly behind rosy tinted shades, "If you can weed out which persona is more sociable – you're welcomed to join the rest of us. If not..." commented the singer.

Minako's heart thundered through her body. She wasn't even sure what she said to the priestess. One thing remained...Hino Rei was a woman that is ultimately unknown to the icon now. She enraged the star, sending torrents of wild emotions through her – so much that she didn't know if she were even standing right side up.

_But you want to know her...don't you?, _her mind had questioned.

Beyond logic and beyond reason her heart tendered a whispered reply – if she weren't listening...the dark haired singer would have missed it.

..._I do. _

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so sorry that the story's confusing. . The only explanation I can use as a shield is...I'm typing this on a whim, and....meh. R/R as always...but I do appreciate the suggestions!

_Next time: "What I see" _


	5. What I See

"_What I see – v."_

_Moments before..._

_--_

"..Do you know them?"

Rei glanced towards the rear-view mirror.

"If I said I did, will you shut up?"

The driver, Ishikawa, drummed his fingers about the steering wheel pondering the question.

"More than likely, not."

"Then. No. I don't know them," paused Rei – taking a furtive look about the neighborhood. "A left here, then right – stop at the Church."

He nodded. "Well, she's famous you know, not sure about him."

"Really."

"Hai – She looks to be about your age – surprised you don't know her. She's in Japan for a concert..." _now or never_, thought Ishikawa, "I've got tickets maybe..."

"no."

"...If you're worried about my age, it's nothing! NOTHING! It's nothing but a number – it'll be fun!"

"I work for the government – _fun­ _is not in my vocabulary," lied Rei. If only to get him to quiet.

Then something dawned on him; luckily a stoplight at an intersection had flickered red. It allowed him to turn about and regard his client. He wasn't prepared he was blinded by her sheer beauty – Though his angel was obviously Japanese, he assumed that she was born in the United States – she didn't quite act like a Japanese woman. Ishikawa inhaled sharply. The miko arced a slender, perfectly sculpted brow questioningly.

"What," urged Rei – uncomfortable at being gawked at.

"Ah gomen," he blurted. "Seeing how _she's_ a star - I bet _that_ was your boyfriend, ne? She stole him ne? Is that why you're so angry?"

This astounded Rei. Were she not irritated perhaps she would have acknowledged how imbecilic the notion sounded; she would have laughed. But the weight of emotions was still raw in her. With her thumb and her forefinger, the raven-haired priestess rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could feel the tickle of a headache creeping from the base of her neck on up. Looking up, salvation showed in an opulent blue-green, prompting traffic to move.

"The light's changed, just...please drive."

Ishikawa hit the nail on the head, so he thought – His fiery angel had been hurt. He would do what he could to help mend those wounds, if only she could just open her heart...But complying the driver guided the hard working Daihatsu towards its final destination. Rei slipped from the cab none too soon.

"As much as this pains me to ask, would you mind waiting here – it'll only take a moment, Ishikawa-san."

He looked to her with hopeful eyes – _she's opening herself to me..._

"I will wait for you for as long as you want, miss."

Not wanting to waste anymore of her breath, lest she keel over from hyperventilating – Rei just rolled her eyes. Less effort.

A flower vendor was situated just out the rusted gates of the Church. Pausing for only a minute or two the miko had acquired a bounty of red roses. They were similar in breed to what her mother, Hino Risa had planted so long ago. Rei gently freed a singular long stemmed rose, lifting it to her nostrils. The fragrance was subtle, just like her mother liked them to be. Cradling the free rose in the palm of her able hand, the miko traversed the massive expanse of the Church grounds. It was amazing how well she knew this place after being gone so long.

Her head still carried a gentle throb – another aggravating episode would do more than set it off. But at least here, nothing would go wrong. Rei's feet carried her towards the rear of the massive edifice. Rounding the corner, Rei had to reel herself backward before she was seen. Suddenly, the headache formed into something a bit more excruciating to bear. Pressing her back against the mossy kissed walls of the Church the miko carefully stole a more scrutinizing look upon the intruder at her mother's grave.

_Shit._

The star sat there clearing the debris from her mother's grave. Rei couldn't understand why. Rei hadn't mentioned anything in regards to her mother to Minako. But there she sat, conversing as if it were the simplest thing to do. As if she had the passage of right to immerse herself in other's lives.

_As if she's always belonged there._

The auburneqsue haired woman tendered forth a gentle smile over her lips. Soft, blushed colored lips that spoke words to the miko's long dead mother. Rei swore she heard the gentle trill of her mama's laughter ring over the caress of wind that had blanketed the cemetery.

_Oh. NOW they're sharing secrets._

Minako's lips parted once more – her hands were clasped together as if in prayer. God, everything about her was perfect! PERFECT. She lived a charmed existence, adoring fans, with a voice of an angel and someone that _she_ chose to spend her life _with. _To Rei – Minako was someone that was elevated from a mortal existence to that of a Goddess, the icon was always a different breed from her. Though in their younger years, Rei stood a better chance at touching the divine than now.

The dark haired priestess watched as Minako continued to pray. Not long before those lips were tainted with her lover's own. _Sinfully perfect lips._ The recent memory was ingrained in Rei. Images of their bodies entwined sent the miko's mind seething.

_How dare she come here..._

Stepping from the shadows, Rei quietly made her way to the grave.

"I didn't know stars prayed," spat the dark haired priestess. As if she were removed from her earthly form, Rei heard her voice – deep, grating. Accusatory.

Minako didn't move. All for the better – one look from the starlet and Rei knew she would have decimated into pure nothingness. It was difficult enough to just to be near her shadow. Rei's head wouldn't stop screaming. Her body moved on its own accord, drawing herself closer to the icon. Something she _logically_ had not wanted to do. Rei was just alongside her now. Her nostrils flared with the tiniest hint of Minako's scent. It was an intoxicating stew of Chamomile and Lavender. She wondered how her _natural_ scent contrasted.

Sparing no glance to the worldly star, Rei affixed her eyes on the weathered stone placemarker of her mother's final resting place, "Mama, gomenasai – Some people have no concept of 'rest in peace'."

There was a sharp inhalation of breath – Minako's breathing had quickened. That was the _only _thing Rei heard. Had her tongue failed the Singer?

_Give me more than this, Songbird – I deserve more than just sharing the same time and the same air with you..._

Finally, Rei's gaze slid to her right appraising Minako carefully. The Singer's hands were married together in nervous fashion. Irritably, Rei stabbed the freed rose she still held, towards Minako. "Bearing no gifts as well...Is that an American way of thinking?_ Here – _The least you can give her – my mother's favorite."

Minako took the bait – Rei had to be careful, she didn't want to be burned by the Singer's touch. She didn't want to share Minako's flesh with the residue of the icon's lover still freshly clinging to Minako's supple skin. Rei rose to her feet turning herself around, at this point the Singer would have said something...anything to warrant a rebuttal on her behalf. Yet Minako remained composed.

_So unlike her. But...you hardly know her now Rei._

In blinding lividness, Rei murmured out, "Am I that below you that you won't _speak_ to me..." the miko trailed, afraid to say her name – even just a whisper of it would betray her. But the decision wasn't hers. The Fates were against her today, her lips formed the taboo name before she knew what happened, "...Minako," much to the miko's bewilderment the Singer's name felt comfortable flowing from her. Like it fit hand to glove.

Minako sputtered her reply. _First blood drawn_. Rei felt sated – she wasn't the only one affected by this impromptu meeting. A ghost of a smirk drew onto her countenance. Tit for tat, both women spoke for the first time in years. For Rei, she was empowered – Each counter she gave had seemingly touched a frayed nerve in the singer. The conversation wasn't noteworthy until the end...

Both women finally had turned to face the other. Rei was taken aback. But far be it from her to _show_ it. Minako had surpassed the title of her senshi alt. She had _become_ the Goddess of Beauty. Even behind the guise of her outing wear Aino Minako failed in hiding that fact. It took all of her composure to not buckle before the woman. The miko used her own helplessness at Minako's _hands, _to fuel her simmering anger.

Minako had always been Rei's weakness. And this...Rei couldn't have.

"...Or is this your expert opinion," hissed the miko in finality. Another wound inflicted but this time about, the Minako of old surfaced.

"If you need mental assessment, fine I'll pay for your treatment. But...I'm already late as it stands," Rei burrowed her intense gaze unto the singer, unrelenting – none the less, Minako had fired back, "If you can weed out which persona is more sociable – you're welcomed to join the rest of us. If not..." commented the singer.

Rei should have negated the invitation. Pride be damned.

--

_Now...at the park..._

He was the type of student that upperclassmen fed on – A half breed, they would call him. Not quite dark chocolate, not quite vanilla wafer – Just another product of interracial genes; an outcast. Meek and studious – he was marked as the _uncool_. Cheerleaders would pass him in the hallways of Roosevelt High School and literally looked through him – to them, he was naught but a phantom. His only escape then was the love of anime and Japanese Pop. Especially the Pop-music of an up and coming idol that JUST touched the shores of the United States at that time. Terry had obsessed over her since the feverish hit _C'est La Vie_ took the globe by storm.

Terry made a promise to himself after watching one of her very first interviews. She loved athletics the translator had said and she couldn't settle for anything less than the goals she had set for herself. Aino Minako would always surpass herself.

So would he.

Now...he was sinewy, well toned – a perfect machine suited for the grid iron. Light brown eyes danced to and fro – looking from one opponent to the next. _They_ didn't stand a chance. Terry knew. Skinnier and untrained, he would _own_ them. He regarded the especially nervous, wiry one to his right. Motoki, so he was called. Makoto's fiancée. Terry promised the pony-tailed Japanese woman that he wouldn't hurt him..._much. _The guy needed _some_ schooling though. Terry took it upon himself to help those he felt, were people just like he was...Helpless.

"Blue 43...blue 43, hut...hut...HUT!"

Terry doubled back and as he planned his receivers arced wide, evading their would be blockers. It was an XX versus XY chromosome battle, Ami had been planted on Motoki instead of Makoto. Otherwise the man wouldn't have his wits about him. He had to admit, the good doctor was _quick_. Still...Terry had to try for it.

He pumped once...Twice...he had to hurry, Usagi managed to throw Mamoru off breaking through the line. Her arms were flailing madly. Terry found himself in trouble. Digging his fingers into the Nerf football, the mulatto let it loose.

Usagi vaguely unaware of what was going on down the field only had one thought. _Tackle._ She put every energetic reserve into it...but only served with her just bouncing off Terry's solid form. Landing upon her rear, the young mother let a whimpered, "Itai!" out.

The Football player blinked down to the source, "Oh _shit!_ Usagi, you okay?"

As he extended his hand to her, he heard Mamoru let out an exalted cry – He looked up, fist pumping into the Japan crisp afternoon sky. Motoki had caught the ball; but he had been tackled by Ami soonafter. Of course the very hand that was offered to aid Usagi had gone away, sending the odango headed woman back to the earth with an unceremonious _thud._

He grit his teeth offering a slew of apologies now affording his attentions back onto Usagi. She politely shook her head, telling him it was okay – He loved the Japanese for this, it's the customary niceties that made him fall deeper in love with the country. The rest of the group jogged their way back. Mopping his face with a massive paw, the clean-shaven Football star glanced to the timepiece hugging his wrist, "Almost time for lunch – break?"

"Yeah, good a time as any – we're about to beat you all anyway," chortled Mamoru.

"You haven't even scored yet!"

"Dunno 'bout that Usagi," corrected Makoto, canting her head towards the baby-bouncer with ChibiUsa nested in its center, "Mmm...I think he already _did._"

"Mako-chan!"

The tall woman grinned devilishly. Motoki lobbed the ball towards Terry who in turn caught it with practiced ease.

"Good goin' buddy – now y'got somethin' else t'brag about other than your Turtle collection," jibed Terry. But after a moment or two, the mulatto glanced towards his watch, all before feeling a gentle hand come to rest on his forearm. Usagi was grinning up to him.

"She's a big girl you know, Terry-chan."

"Yeah, I know, just ain't never gotten used to bein' apart from her."

With a consolatory smile, Usagi offered, "It hurts being apart for even a little while...but...you know she'll _always_ come back to you. I can see that Minako-chan cares for you deeply."

At that, Terry rubbed at the butt of his chin, nodding in affirmation – grateful for the reassurance, "You speak the truth, thanks shorty."

Hooking her arms about one of Terry's own, she tugged him towards the rest of the group, already nestled in place upon the portable tatami mats Ami had brought along.

"GOOD! You have to try a new recipe that I learned from my mother. Cuttle fish omlette cakes!", proudly announced the domesticated Usagi.

But even before he could offer verbal ye or nay to the exotic, albeit maybe poisonous morsel, not too far in the distance a very audible slamming of a vehicle door resounded towards their direction. Curious gazes drifted towards the source.

"What in the..."

The sun beat down on the party relentlessly, but the weather was still rather cool. Despite that, Terry had to use the flat of his hand to shade his eyes. Two figures ambled towards the lot, obviously bickering amongst themselves. At some point they had stopped and turned to face one another.

"..._That's_ not changed," remarked Mamoru.

"Whozat?"

"Minako's best friend."

"You're...kidding right? They're about to gorge each other's eyes out."

"Differences make for good spark.", shrugged Mamoru, "They were _close_ a long while ago. They never had a sense of peace between them...Their relationship had always been, _raw._"

Terry nodded slowly.

A high pitched squeal erupted from the picnic cloth, Usagi and the two others were besides themselves, calling out for their companions. The hulking male kept his gaze affixed on the two newly arrived women. He was inwardly glad at Minako's arrival, but that dark haired woman, the one with the intense gaze. She rubbed him the wrong way. The girls eventually having reacquainted themselves, wended their way back to the epicenter. He caught the latter half of the conversation.

"...And she was as heartless as ever, turning the driver down. He was smitten with her."

Rei rolled her eyes, "he was a lecher. That's all there was to it. Besides – he lost his self control as soon as _she,_" motioning with an errant wave of her hand towards Minako, "Stowed into the cab."

"Everyone loves themselves some Minako, ain't that right baby?" Terry joined. His hands quickly sought out the Singer, pulling her immediately to him. He received a chaste kiss in greeting before he asked, "So...who's your friend." Terry's gaze turned onto Rei. "Thought I met all the _family_ members..." He lifted his mammoth hand and eased it forth.

Minako looked from Terry towards Rei, murmuring softly, "Terry Lapps..." there was a purposely placed pause, slight as it was. Terry heard the hitch in Minako's voice. _Something_ had made the Singer uncomfortable. And the only _change _was the newest entrant into the party.

"My...Rei", Minako fumbled – recovering quickly, "...My friend Rei, Rei Hino," finally afforded Minako, in a quick utterance at best.

To Terry, his lover seemed, distracted for some odd reason. It worried him. His eyes regarded Rei, his hand still outstretched. The raven-haired woman was _very_ attractive, a sort of tomboyish sort of appeal, unlike the femininity Minako portrayed. She glanced to the hand before delicately, yet firmly grasping his. An odd sort of jolt rocked through his hand. A tingle.

"Pleased," replied Rei in English.

"Coo'...coo'...", murmured Terry in reply – relaxing into his American twang. Pulling back, he clapped his hands together, "We're about to eat – if you're up for it, we could play some ball after," now fully neglecting the Japanese dialect as he continued to speak to Rei.

Rei shrugged casually and nodded, "I'm game."

"Great." Lacing his thick digits with Minako's dainty ones, he pulled her towards a little patch of grassy knoll. A plate was already prepared for the both of them to share. As she settled herself, Terry glanced up catching Minako side-eyeing Rei. Who had settled along side Ami. "You okay babe?"

Minako plucked a piece of cheese from the paper plate that he was offering, "Mm? Nothing, just...a bit distracted. The crew called?"

Terry nodded, "Yeah, they checked into a hotel an hour ago, gonna do some soundchecks tomorrow, if you're up for it."

Licking her fingers free of excess, Minako nodded, "Good, glad." Her eyes once more searched. Finding their target, Terry's own latched onto the victim.

Rei now had moved towards the babbling baby, the miko's eyes had flickered towards Minako as well. As soon as their eyes met, both had looked away.

"...you sure you're friends?"

"What?"

"You and she. You two were getting into it leaving that cab."

"She was just being Rei."

"And _that_ means?"

Minako laughed uneasily, "I'm sorry – Rei's a private person, I was questioning her too much, pushed her, I suppose."

"On?"

The star shrugged, thumbing a blade of grass at her feet – finding it utterly fascinating before she tendered out a reply, "I...asked her why she hadn't written or called me, that's all."

"And she said...?"

"She shrugged" Another unsteady laugh, "Typical reply for her," murmuring before she lifted her eyes to regard her lover.

That was the first time Minako had lied to him. He had the utmost faith that she would tell him the truth when she was ready. For now, he let the issue drop. His eyes traveled to rest on the raven headed woman, just across the way. She had the child nestled on her lap, spoon feeding her; Rei had transformed herself from that wary eyed bitch...to a cooing fool.

At that moment, Terry Lapps decided – he didn't like Hino Rei much and someone...had to take her down a notch.

--

**A/N: **The next installment should be fun...

_Next: "Pride & Prejudice: Tales from the grid-iron"_


	6. Pride & Prejudice: Tales from the Grid I...

"_Pride & Prejudice: Tales from the grid-iron – vi."_

_Even before they slipped into the cab, the driver seemed like he began suffering a seizure. Concern touched Minako's features. She had asked if he were all right. His reply was a sloppy, spit riddled,_

_"a...a...Aino...M-m-minako-chan!"_

_Her cab mate scoffed, muttering something incomprehensible under her breath before she had eased forth and whispered to him. As Rei did that, the divide that nestled between them, had disappeared, her bubble of personal space was invaded. Not that she minded... The Singer could feel the fresh heat of Rei's flesh – it enveloped her._

_The priestess righted herself, casting a fleeting glance to Minako. Her eyes touched the Singer physically – sending Minako's insides reeling by just her gaze. Whatever was said to quell the driver, the Singer never knew. Rei had grabbed the door handle and lifted it open – expectantly waiting for Minako to comply._

_"...What. Is there a certain ritual to have you move? Get in," said Rei – tersely. "Don't expect me to start calling you ma'am."_

_"I'm not that incapable – I know how to open my own doors," snapped Minako who had, since regained her sense of self._

_Rei's eyes roamed Minako's form freely resting at her elegant digits. "Not if you have a manicure like that." The miko's muddy colored eyes flicked upward catching the Singer's gaze, "Two-hundred, Three maybe?"_

_Minako didn't flinch, never having had to back down in her life. But neither did she acknowledge the cost of something as meager as her nails. She finally settled in the cab. Rei shut the door and coursed her way on the opposite end. The driver – Ishikawa-san, as she was told later – had become a stark mute, the occasional unbelieving glance was still proffered though. That couldn't be helped, as Minako knew. Her celebrity was still beyond her comprehension._

_The cab ride to the park berthed an almost uneasy ambiance. The tension was palpable. She would rather have had Rei storming at her than the quiet._

_"For civility's sake...", began the Star, "How have you been..."_

_"Just."_

_"Just what? No one is ever just, Rei."_

_Her name tasted strange, yet comfortable on her tongue, but the familiarity of it never went away for Minako. It was like a taste of your favorite dish, one that you haven't had for a very long time. It was a homecoming. But Rei, was making it difficult._

_"Just...good."_

_Minako had sighed. She couldn't grasp why Rei was continuing to stonewall her. The Singer wasn't about to let Rei slide...not in this life._

_"Why didn't you call me?"_

_"...as if I had access to land lines in those remote places."_

_"Then why not write? It would have gotten to me eventually."_

_The cab jostled to a halt, they had reached their destination; with a glance out the windows, Minako saw the group frolicking at the Park. Rei had seen them too; the miko seemed to be concentrating on one thing...no...make that someone; was it Terry? Slowly, she turned meeting Minako's gaze – her eyes seemed hollow, devoid of the usual fire the Star knew the exotic woman was capable of. She answered quietly,_

_"...had you given me a reason to, Minako...the letters would have never stopped."_

--

_'...given me a reason to...'_

Rei's words echoed in the icon's mind. She couldn't stop thinking about it. As cryptic as they were, the way it was delivered crushed Minako. And now she sat amongst friends, reveling in what the day had given them and she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it, the conversation had centered about when Motoki and Makoto were going to FINALLY marry, and if Ami...was a closet fetishist – How that particular topic came about, Minako hadn't the faintest. But it was Mako who had inferred having caught the Doctor sporting Fishnet Stockings to work, that may've been the ignition it needed.

Gruff lips nipped gently at the junction of her shoulder and neck, her attentions were drawn to her lover, who had not once let Minako leave his side. Not even when she had gone to acquisition second helpings. His possessive onslaughts had heightened today, and for Minako there was no rhyme or reason – Terry continued placing chaste kisses along her neck, normally the Singer would have silently asked her lover to stop, but.... She only knew one thing...she inwardly wished those lips were softer and if she pretended...she could almost have her wish come true.

...As her eye-lids went half lidded the only one in her view, had been Rei; the raven-haired beauty sat in repose, her lips twisted into a smile – someone had said something funny because it was soon coupled with Rei's musical laughter. What she would have given to have the priestess laugh and smile to her in that manner.The miko crawled under Minako's skin. Rei infuriated the Singer – keeping herself purposely out of the icon's reach. And there she sat, comfortably with the others while she stewed in envy.

And Minako hated to lose without knowing why.

It only made Minako more determined to break through those walls.

Dazed and confused, Minako had enough wit about her to tear from Terry who had gratefully ceased he began to joke with Motoki. While she, sat there shaking within her skin. Terry was...is...her lover, he had nothing but been exceptional, patient, loving – a virtual Saint...But in Rei, her friend – she was being tortured emotionally; she had been nothing but antagonistic towards the Singer and accusatory since her arrival...yet, the instant Rei dropped her walls...the instant she let her vulnerabilities show, Minako wanted to be the one to wipe her fears and solitude from in her.

A water bottle had been lobbed onto her thighs – breaking the reverie. She looked up. "...rei..." her mouth was parched.

The miko stood there, hovering over Minako's prone form. She had been eyeing the icon from across the way intermittently. It sickened her at how Terry and she had no shame in how they went on just a little while ago. Sickened? No. Angered...angered, because she never stood or WILL stand a chance. Nursing her own drink, Rei motioned towards the bottle with a nod of her head.

"I thought you needed a little something to cool yourself down, Aino," her voice remained detached trying to mask that little splash of pain beneath the layers she wore. Surprisingly to Rei, her voice didn't betray her. Perhaps she sounded more unforgiving than she needed to be, for Minako looked as if she were just winded.

Terry – who remained sitting cross-legged next to the Idol lifted his gaze towards priestess; the woman wore her emotions on her sleeve – at least this is how Terry perceived. So it was easy to goad her. Friction between he and Rei had been set even before they laid their respective eyes on one another. He never knew what type of friendship Minako had with that woman in the past – but he'll make damned sure it'll stay where it is...in the past.

"Liked watchin' Rei? Could give you somethin' more if you're itchin'...," tested Terry as the thick of his fingers trailed over Minako's lower back.

Minako was horrified.

Rei smirked. Taking another swig of her drink, she paused. Her brows furrowed. Suddenly, she began sniffing the winter air, pronouncing, "I thought I smelled a dog. I hope, for your sake he's neutered, Minako – otherwise he'll fuck up your little fantasy island..."

The Football player lithely darted to his feet eyeing Rei and the latter remained rooted in place. Minako who was just as quick if not quicker than he, immediately wedged herself between her hot-tempered lover with the fiery priestess at her beck. The feel of Rei's body was close enough to send Minako to her knees; that was perhaps the closest she had been with the miko. Terry's countenance relaxed suddenly – a broad smile forming over his lips. His arm flexed outward, taking Minako's hand in his, kissing the back of it, gently.

"It's cool, babe – nothing but a little friendly prod."

Rei gave a stiff nod in affirmation.

Minako was unsure, but grudgingly stepped back.

Usagi had been in the midst of feeding her babe as the commotion started, Luna hidden at her side. Mamoru and Motoki were off dumping the refuse returned witnessing the end of the confrontation; while both Ami and Makoto had been at the ready.

"I think it's time to play some ball," offered Makoto – obviously trying to break the tension.

Everyone seemed to have accepted the suggested idea. The tall American eased himself to snatch the nerf ball that was nestled atop ChibiUsa's diaper bag. He toyed with the soft ball, eyeing the group and in particular, Rei. All before taking Motoki aside...

Erstwhile having slipped herself from the main body of the group and a good ways away from the Football star, Rei shed her outer coverings – tucking them aside onto her luggage (since, she had just come from the Airport). She knew full well that her jacket would not only trap the heat from her body, but also be a hindrance when they played. As she tucked her wear aside, a shadow was cast from behind her. Glancing briefly over her shoulder, "Ami", she acknowledged simply.

The diminutive doctor had brandished a smile.

"Rei-chan...Terry-chan isn't a bad person."

The miko tensed at the affectionate terminology that the women seemed to have adopted for the American.

"That's nice for him."

"Can't you be happy for her?" murmured Ami, "They...really...care for one another." She had to choose her words carefully.

The doctor knew she was treading on dangerous ground. It wasn't as if Rei could hide it even if she thought she had, the only really BLIND person, was the object of the miko's affections. As an outsider watching in, Ami, Usagi and Makoto had watched Rei and Minako's friendship deepen – they had a connection that sometimes, Ami wished she had attained a few of the others. Rei didn't admit it to anyone – she didn't have to. Her longing eyes and attitude of brashness today conveyed everything she tried to run from.

This was Ami's profession, to notice. Behavioral psychology in children was no different than those for the adults. The basic needs for the human race were the holy trinity for its survival – food, shelter...and companionship.

Rei spirited about and offered a trying smile, "I'll be throwing a party just for them." As she passed the senshi of wisdom, she paused in her trek before looking back to her from over her shoulder, Ami knows. "Don't ask me to be or DO anything I'm with, please Ami," murmured the woman. She hadn't bothered to wait for Ami's reply.

Making her way towards the pitch, Rei was greeted with a haughty two-fingered salute and a wink from Terry Lapps.

High noon just hit.

--

He had been paid. He should have left. But he didn't want to. A tendril of smoke spiraled from the butt of his Marlboro brand cigarette. Wild cheers erupted from the playing field, just a few yards from a picnic table he sat at. His weathered face cracked into a Cheshire, lascivious smile.

His Fiery Angel just scored.

--

The girls were in a state of euphoric bliss. They had closed the point spread to within a touchdown. Thanks in major part by Rei's light of foot quickness of which she used to easily evade Terry's motions to block her. Minako hadn't had fun like this since that day Rei manipulated her onto this 'Battle of the Idols' variety show. It was more than she could say about her beau. She knew he had deliberately pitted himself against the miko – he was never able to let a grudge drop.

Just for that...the Singer let him stew in his own ego-ridden-concoction. Her eyes danced towards the lithe priestess, one of just many stolen glances. Rei had been celebrating with Makoto and hadn't noticed the Singer was observing everything she did. Thank God for that. Steeling herself, Minako joined her teammates.

"...Do you think you can pull that off again?" her voice sounded strange to her, clung with a breathless inquiry.

Rei chuckled, affording a glance to a very disgruntled American.

"If your gaijin boyfriend continues to perform like this –Then, definitely," the miko afforded a kittenish smile towards Minako. She was met with a cant of the Singer's head, and a hooded gaze. Smoldering eyes threatened to swallow the miko, if she hadn't looked away. "I thought he knew how to play this game."

Minako's eyes flickered with an inner laugh before a tug at the corners of her lips turned into a mirthful smile. She moved herself closer to the miko whispering, "Play nice, his feelings would be hurt if he knew he's not perfect." The Singer didn't care what she was saying – it was an excuse to be near her, to be able to smell her and feel her. Rei let her guard down just enough so that she could approach. An instantaneous fire was soon born into Minako's womb. She was flirting with her best friend. And this...excited her.

"You of all people," murmured Rei in return, "..know that I'm not very nice."

"That's not how I remember you..."

Makoto cleared her throat breaking the spell between the two women. Rei hurtled the spongy oblong ball towards the tall quarterback, leaving Minako in her wake. The miko settled at the line of scrimmage. But the faint breathless words that Minako said clung to her bared neck. What the HELL was she doing?? Torturing her with the hint of Nirvana. All the while her boyfriend hunkered just across the way....

...Seething. That's what Terry was. His game. Hig girl. And he was being bested. By some dykie, smart mouthed, wannabe. His fingers dug into the sodden earth. Terry saw them. They way they looked at one another. It was the way he had always wanted Minako to look at him. It was only three on three. Ami and Usagi had opted to play cheerleader along the sidelines, and that only left Minako, Makoto and her. Terry will admit they were athletic and gave the guys a run for their yen. Tensing his muscles, adrenaline began to surge through his three-point stance. The ball had been snapped. And Rei was a half a step out of synch.

Gotcha.

Everything moved in cinematic fashion – purposely and dramatically slow. As she was expected to do, the raven-haired woman feinted to her left before tapping into that speed she had relied on throughout the game. But she was distracted and damned him if he didn't know. Terry was already onto her like white on rice. The ball was loosed – not in her direction. It coasted, as it should have nestling into Minako's hands. The play was picture perfect, save for the supporting acts. The American lurched forward letting his foot sweep at Rei's. It was enough to trip the miko before he more than just reached out and touched her. The next thing she felt was her body wracked with a blunt force impact.

Time went normal again as her body careened into the earth. A sickening crunch was heard before a harshly spat,

"Bang, bitch. You been OWNED."

Her insides had reached a boiling point. She felt her hands grow feverish. A soft ethereal glow began to permeate about her hands, even as her body still fought to regain focus. Rei's rage knew no boundaries – she knew where and who her target was. Terry burrowed his eyes unto the senshi of fire, daring her to retaliate. But she had no chance to as the rest of the playing group trickled towards the bristling pair.

"What...what happened?," questioned Motoki, "Are you okay Rei-chan?"

Terry smirked, explaining, "Our legs got tangled." He then had the audacity to lean forth offering a hand, "That was some fall Rei..."

"you fucking....", hissed Rei.

"The operative word for the game is touch football, Terry!" interjected Minako heatedly. Her eyes skimmed towards Rei, silencing her with a simple glare.

"C'mon baby – I already told Motoki it was an accident."

"I don't care..." Minako pulled herself closer towards her lover, "...We'll talk about this later, just...Don't go near her for the rest of the day...please."

Raising his hands to either side of his form, the Football player rolled his shoulders indicative of a shrug, suddenly the taste of his personal victory was bittersweet. Mamoru and Motoki tailed after the uppity American.

"It's sprained...I think," announced Makoto.

"Get on her other side, Makoto..."

"I can walk, it's just a sprain."

"All the more reason not to aggravate it more, fool."

Minako tucked herself against Rei's form once they righted the raven-haired miko. The Singer managed to stifle an errant shudder from the contact. So much for the first touch...They eased the hot-tempered senshi at the nearest stone picnic table. Rei had gone silent, watching the icon loosen her footwear.

"Could you get a bandage and some ice Makoto? Thanks..."

The tall brunette glanced warily from Rei to Minako then towards the rest of the group – they were a few yards from the rest.

"Makoto?" questioned Minako before offering a genial chuckle, "Don't worry – we're not about to kill each other. We like each other at least a little.. Ne, Rei?"

Rei managed a weak smile, "Somewhat."

"H-hai...be back in a short while then."

Kino Makoto may be good at SOME things but she is most certainly much smarter than many give her credit for. Well – incredibly intuitive. And it was plain to her that at that tick of the second hand of time, no one existed except for Rei and Minako.

--

The cigarette singed his calloused fingertips, forcing him to drop the nub. He snuffed out its life with the pads of his loafers. His eyes coursed towards the tall black man. He did not appreciate what happened to his Angel.

No one owned her.

At least....

Not yet.

--

"Will you stop squirming..."

"It _hurts_!"

Feathery soft fingers swam over Rei's calf and swollen ankle. Minako's brows had knit into worry.

"I don't like that."

She glanced upward.

Rei didn't realize how long she was staring at Minako, nor that her body had moved forward. Her hand had reached out, pushing back Minako's colored bangs from obscuring the Star's cocoa eyes. As if she had suddenly snapped to reality, Rei's thumb pressed between Minako's brows, breaking the awkward spell of intimacy.

"That, the wrinkle – I've heard that Stars aren't allowed to grow old."

Minako laughed, absently smacking Rei's injury. Sending a sharp pain into her nervous system. Minako's eyes grew wide.

"Rei...oh god I'm sorry!"

"Minako! Is this the bedside treatment Terry gets when he's hurt? It's a wonder he's standing upright at all..." a throaty chuckle escaped Rei's lips, "Had I a little more time with him...he would be more than JUST black now...."

"Look, I'll talk to Terry tonight – he gets...overzealous, I'm sorry for what happened, but..let's just drop that for now. We have to worry about you."

"Worry? There's nothing to worry about. I've always cared for myself."

Minako's jaw set, "GOD...you're _impossible_. You think that's only _sprain_, Hino?"

"I'm sure you'll enlighten me soon enough," shrugged Rei, "Since...you know it all. Global Star, turned Doctor. Nice...what's the prognosis, doc?"

"No wonder you're alone...no one has the endurance to continue to argue with you", muttered Minako.

Rei inhaled slowly, forgetting the pain of her foot and suddenly concentrating on quelling the pain that settled in her heart.

"Who said anything about me being alone?" lied Rei, "I'm not the little girl you knew Aino. Don't you ever presume to know me."

"I'm...sorry," offered Minako quickly, "You...have...You're with someone?", rasped Minako. Clearing her throat the Star lowered her gaze continuing to administer to Rei's ankle. Beyond sense, Minako was shocked. Maybe even hurt at the sudden announcement..

"What. Do you think I'm incapable of being as happy as you and Terry-kins are?"

"I didn't mean it that way," softly replied a pained Minako, "Who...who is he?" Curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had to know.

Rei's mind worked furiously – she had to think of someone that was believable enough for Minako to chew on. Granted she's had a few port of calls in her lifetime, but nothing serious. The little white lie may as well be her downfall. Then...memories of her teenaged years spiked into her mind. There was her answer, staring right in front of her face...Her eyes looked upon the knelt beauty.

"You don't know her...But both of you share the same love for music."

The Singer raised her eyes. "H...her?"

Rei was amused by Minako's reaction. "Tell me you didn't have an idea about me."

"Well...I...no, maybe. I didn't want to press. I hoped you'd've told me in time."

"Mm."

"How long have you been...together?" the question seemed hesitant. Minako was afraid to hear it. But how could she not?

The miko's gaze remained on Minako, a touch of sadness pooled into her soul. She had wished the following words were true, "...It feels like forever." She had been describing Minako herself, but the woman...never knew.

Silence shrouded the pair. But it hadn't lasted long as Ami, Usagi and Makoto appeared.

"Sorry it took so long, we couldn't find the bandages..."

"Usagi was using it to wipe ChibiUsa's drool, that's why."

"I thought I it was her diaper cloth...", protested the young mother.

The statement brought an easy laugh shared amongst the five women before Minako took the washed bandage and began to bind the injury. Gently, after the knot was tied, Minako stood and regarded the small group.

"I don't have to be at the sound check all day tomorrow – Why don't we have a girls only day off?

Ami, Usagi and Makoto looked to one another and offered their apology in turn, citing reasons as why they couldn't or won't be available to make it. Rei sensed that those reasons though, were deliberate as Usagi offered,

"But Rei-chan will be free, hai? She can be your companion for the day!" Too cheerfully blurted.

"...If you can stand an invalid tailing you, Minako – then...I suppose," grudgingly acquiesced Rei.

A touch of a smile eeked over the Singer's lips, "Good. Then you can tell me all about your girlfriend..."

The three joined in confused looks towards one another. Rei outed herself to Minako and...had a girlfriend?

"Girlfriend?," echoed Ami.

Minako nodded somberly, "I didn't catch her name though." Her eyes drifted towards Rei.

Expectantly, the girls turned their collective gazes on Rei, whose head was conveniently lowered before she tendered out her reply, "Isabelle. Isabelle Rose."

Among the three, they knew that Rei had no relationship of that sort; she had earlier confirmed it while they chatted and ate. Minako had been too busy trying to subtlety fend Terry off as she ogled Rei. It wasn't a surprise that she hadn't heard the girls' conversation.

Rei's eyes met Ami's and pleaded with her silently to go along with the lie.

"French...?" asked Minako.

The miko gave a non-committal grunt. The subject was soon changed as the women helped the handicapped woman towards their picnicking area. Ami had tailed the group, scribbling on a piece of paper when Makoto poked her head to peer at what the senshi of wisdom was doing.

"Word game?"

"Something like that...", replied Ami.

Scratching out the possibilities, the studious doctor gave a soft exalting remark. Makoto, ever curious snatched the paper and read it softly to herself, "Eros and Belle. You understand this?"

Ami nodded emphatically.

"Okay...and this has to do with? The made up story of Rei's 'girlfriend'?"

"Yes." Ami paused, searching the taller woman's countenance and chuckled, "Eros is the son of Aphrodite...making him...the God of Love. And in French...Belle is another term for Beauty."

Divine light had poured unto Makoto then. "Love and Beauty...Minako's senshi title. I'll be", She paused, "Rei made all this up to what....?"

"From a psychological standpoint – when a person carries a burden they feel a need to confess in some way, I think..." thought Ami, "Rei was practically confessing herself to Minako."

"Or..." Makoto nodded towards the direction of Terry and Minako. The latter of whom throughout the day became dejected and irritable, "...To make Minako jealous."

It wasn't until Usagi had joined the pair and said, "Why do they have to make it hard on themselves?"

"What?" pressed Makoto.

"Tell me you don't see Mako-chan...their pride. When you find Love, it shouldn't be this painful to go through."

Truer words had never fallen from such innocent lips. But as the sun waned on the day – the three good friends weren't the only ones that took notice of the chemistry between the Singer and Priestess.

--

**A/N: **Sorry for the length – this ended up being harder to write than I thought. So our girls are playing games with one another, and another OC will soon be playing a part in the are always welcomed. I think I'll have to bump the rating up to R for the next section....depending...o.o;

_Next: "Mouth."_


	7. Mouth: alpha

"_Mouth: alpha – vii."_

Usagi slid her hands from the steering wheel after parking her vehicle along the curb; gently the long-haired woman let her body thump against the cushion of her seat. Her bangs draped casually over her eyes so with an exasperated exhale, her molasses hues were sent chaotically about her countenance. Her mind ran through the imaginary checklist that held her mental notes. The baby had been dropped off with her mother and her replacement for work had been situated. The day had _just_ begun but she already felt the wear seep into her demure body. But it was soon chased from her as she caught her second wind. Righting herself, a mischievous grin coursed her lips. Usagi pulled her hair into her trademarked hairstyle, which she insisted was a part of her legend – the eternal double buns – it made it difficult for anyone to resist grabbing them to see if they're really…real.

Tearing from the pit of her car, the young mother bounded straight for the double sliding doors of her childhood hang out. It was here that Usagi still could retain an air of immaturity and no one would think her less because of it. Clopping in on heeled shoes and a three-piece skirt-suit painted an odd picture. Thankfully…the counter served to put a halt to her almost out of control motoring. Delicate hands braced the chrome surface before one dipped into the pit of her purse to retrieve _The Crown_ Passport. A sort of identification for teens who visit this all encompassing hang out.

Behind the counter, a wiry, short-haired man looked towards Usagi questioningly. Motoki had been a servant for _The Crown_ since its opening and a friend to the tribe of _special women_ that frequented the establishment. None of the women though, were as special as his fiancée, Makoto. The soft eyed, tall brunette – the one that stole his heart with a simple gift of a puke green muffler; she had knitted the article when she was only fourteen.

"May I?"

"Usagi-chan…"

"Yes?" delighted the bright-eyed woman.

"You _do_ know that's not needed – you _can_ come and go as you please," quipped Motoki, now the proud owner of _The Crown._

A sheepish smile was brandished, "…Force of habit."

Motoki nodded a bit, before leaning forth and murmuring, "Besides…the passport is outdated."

"Uso! I'll have to renew," decided Usagi. "Is Mako-chan…?"

"Yeah, she's been waiting since nine," he paused, "What are you two planning?"

Usagi beamed her patented smile and waved Motoki's query off. "Give my love to Kakemichi-kun!"

At that, the effervescent woman trundled into the depths of the neon lighted establishment. Motoki trawled his gaze towards a decently sized fish tank. Housed within was his lifelong pet – a lazy eyed turtle. There his turtle frolicked in his domain, wading in bliss at the bottom of the tank, partially filled with water.

"What do you think they're up to, Kakemichi…"

The turtle bubbled his reply.

"Soo. I refuse to clean up their mess then."

--

The door to the private room where they had always met at swung open. Nestled within was a time-capsule. The décor had changed with the turning of the years, but the main components remained. Pictures of the women – younger – were plastered upon opulently colored pressboards, hugging the walls. Their _lives_ had also been captured, marking the progress of each of the women. Still present as well, were the plastic throw-back 1960s-esque chairs. Blue, Orange, Green, Pink and Red represented the banner colors for each of the now older senshi. The seats were huddled about a circular table. Ami had once remarked that it likened them to Arthur's Knights. Perhaps they were parallel to the medieval legend…

But that was long ago. No more fighting. No more Youmas.

Though there was something more pressing to deal with, tougher than any foes they'd ever had faced. And it was among two of their own.

Makoto eyed the pieces from their distant past before pressing the earpiece of her cellular at her ear. At the sound of the door thudding closed, the tall brunette coursed her gaze towards the entryway. She offered a salutary wave towards Usagi. Even before Usagi had thrown her question out, Makoto replied with a mouthed, "Ami-chan."

Nodding in understanding, Usagi beelined herself towards the coffee pot nestled at the crook of the room; all ready helping herself to a healthy cup of java. The taller woman furrowed her brows at that and sauntered her way over to the mother of one. Genially she snatched the cup from Usagi's hands. Much to Usagi's behest.

"NO. It's not as if you _need _that stuff Usagi…" Makoto paused, balancing the cup in one hand and evading Usagi. "Ah…hold on a bit," she replied towards the other woman still on the phone. But as she pivoted about, she was met with soft glistening eyes. Relenting, Makoto shoved the mug back into Usagi's hands. The unassuming beauty settled herself upon the forest green plastic seat. In a few manipulatory motions of her fingers, the brunette had married her cellular to an ingenious little Japanese device that served as a sort of speakerphone.

"You're on, Ami-chan."

There was a splash of white noise soon accompanied with a few whirs and clicks.

"_I can't believe you two." _It was the first time her voice sounded accusatory.

Usagi and Makoto looked to one another after the initial cringe, "We're not doing _anything_."

"_Yet." _A pause, _"Is she still there?"_

Makoto had nodded before she realized Ami wasn't there with them, but instead on call for work. "Hai – since Minako and Terry were at the temple. Three would have been a crowd."

"Ami-chan? Aren't you the _least _bit curious…," asked Usagi.

There was a soft methodical clicking in the background. The women knew that Ami was deep in thought; she always toyed with her ballpoint pen, depressing the pen tip out and in again.

"…_It's not my business – It's always been between them, we all knew this – even before they did. Besides," _paused the doctor, _"Aren't you two supposed to be at work?"_

"Rei needs a ride to the grounds _anyway. _We'll make it into our jobs…later..it'll be…on the…way."

"_Makoto-chan…", _enunciated the soft spoken doctor, "_You're not good with lying. You're going to spy on them too, aren't you? I expected that from Usagi..."_

"Hey!"

" _The main thing is…This isn't our affair…"_

"We have to _make_ it our affair then – I don't know about you both, but I personally don't like the tension…", confessed Usagi. "All they've been doing is…being harsh to one another. They're two grown women on the outside, but…still the same fourteen year old kids – it's…frustrating!"

There was a stunned silence. The eternally bunned woman glanced about, "What?"

"Pot. Kettle. Black," mused Makoto

And a laugh erupted from the speakerphone. Usagi though, was confused. As the laughter died, Ami piped up once more, sighing out,

"_You two do what you want, EXCEPT tamper with their relationships…There are more than JUST them involved."_

"Terry."

"_Hai."_

"Terry-chan's a nice man," this garnered an arced brow from the brunette, "…He's just…_not_ who I imagined Minako-chan with."

"_But she IS. Terry-chan was her personal choice. And from what I see…they'll be together for a long while…"_

"This is one time, Ami-chan," began Makoto, her words tentatively hanging.

"…We hope you're _wrong,_" finished Usagi.

The conversation ended abruptly as the doctor was summoned via pager. She clicked off the conference call with her long time friends and began to work a knot loose that settled at the nape of her neck. Tucked into her leather office chair, Ami whirled to face her windows; she glanced out her panoramic view over Tokyo…a single thought traveled through her mind.

Like her friends…she held the same hopes and wishes. Though in hindsight that's all they were…_Disney Wishes._

--

At center stage the only objects and people that needed to be there was a crimson grand piano, the maestro to the piano and the singer. But scurrying to and fro was a conga line made up of stagehands. They had been dressing the colossal stage for the upcoming concert set to occur in a few days time. Everyone in the entourage knew how particular Minako could be but she never demanded. She was the type of woman people would gladly do anything for just to be rewarded with that flash of a smile.

The American crew didn't have a chance to bathe in that glory. Minako was graced on stage, her luxurious raven-mane spilled over the top of the grand piano while the side of her face pressed against its fiberglass and her fingers had been splayed. They curled slowly beginning to drum to a nameless beat. She barely spoke and acknowledged anyone around her. Minako had notably been…_distracted._

Then a gentle tune of a lullaby echoed in the depths of the piano – someone began tickling the pristine ivory keys; she didn't have to lift her eyes to confirm who it was. A smile creased over her lips content with listening to the _heartbeat_ of the instrument.

"You know…you've got everyone up in a dither…" the man's voice cooed. Dripping in a soothing Anglo-Saxon lilt, "…_Venus._"

"Zoicite…," murmured the Star before pulling herself from the top of the piano, "…Please don't call me that – But I'm glad you finally made it." Her eyes turned to regard the silver-haired, debonair man. He had been reborn and recast as a star in his own right. Spawning an immense following in Europe, he was slated to appear for a duet with her.

Cerulean-Silver pools rested upon Minako, searching her face before nodding, "You know how beauty sleep goes…"

Suddenly with dramatic flare, the once gentle chime of the piano had begun to crescendo into a blaring mosh of clashing notes. Zoicite's gaze darted towards a particular area and as if on queue, Terry had made his way into the mammoth stadium. Clad all in black, the football star wound his way near the stage. He barely offered niceties to those he passed and settled into a seat.

Confused Minako trailed Zoicite's gaze straight towards a familiar sight – a casual bob of Terry's head was given towards her, she replied with a meek smile. A soft, yet audible groan escaped her lips not soon after, "…I was hoping he'd sleep _in_ today…" That garnered a chuckle from the pianist.

"Lover's tit for tat, then?" iterated Zoicite.

With a shake of her head as her eyes skimmed the sheaf of music in her grasp, Minako offered, "It's…it was childish really. Nothing I couldn't handle." The silver haired Pianist had a knack for drawing out what vexed Minako when she least expected. And that bothered her; she had grown accustomed to offering vague replies. Zoicite was her proverbial _irritating sibling. _The singer drew her gaze down to check the timepiece graced about her slender wrist.

"It's the same time since last you looked. A minute ahead perhaps…" mused Zoicite, "…but still the same hour. Are we planning to leave me after we've JUST been reuinited…?"

Minako chuckled.

"I'll take that, as a _yes._ And where are you going?"

"It's not your business, is it?"

His fingers flared to life once more, making love to the keys and eliciting melodical, haunting chords that seemed to lay those who heard it, into a trance. Zoicite was a master. He laughed.

"Au contraire, amor…It _becomes_ my business if you stick me with Mister, 'I-have-Minako-Aino-and-You-don't,'…I'd like to know at _least _how to fend for myself."

"An outing with a friend," she tested.

"Hence the fight?"

"No…yes…no. _Somewhat._"

Zoicite turned his ghostly eyes to regard Terry. As always the muscle bound lout –_handsome as he was –_ had kept his possessive eyes pinioned upon Minako. The Star's gaze remained rooted on the music sheets in her hands. If she noticed, Zoicite had no idea.

"I'm surprised he's letting you off the leash…"

Minako lifted her eyes…locking them with Zoicite's own.

With a cluck of his tongue to the roof of his mouth, Zoicite remarked knowingly, "Oh…he _isn't_ is he? My my my…You're actually going to _run_ from him for once. Whoever this friend is…_must_ be worth it."

In them beyond the hurt he delivered he saw that she knew it to be true. Aino Minako was a person of extreme pride – but someone had stripped that from her. In the entertainment world, rumors circled. It didn't take too long to hear the juice on the Japanese Star. She had been tied to an American icon. He was known not only for his fickle womanizing, but a volatile temper that _always_ got physical. Terry had been the first to show Minako the benefit of a touch.

"That…that was _crass_, even for you."

He shrugged, "You owe him nothing."

Minako replied with a scoff and a muttered, "Except _everything._"

The platinum blonde continued to bathe the stage in a soft sonata. Zoicite and the Singer had a complex relationship, made similar for the love of music that they shared and their otherworldly need to keep his master to her princess apart at all costs. But…that scenario played itself out. Now they share a competitive nature to best the other on the song charts. How they Loved to Hate to Love one another.

"What I consider crass is the fact you're holding on, _just_ because you think you _need_ to." Zoicite paused as the stage director edged into view and signaled for the duo to begin the first strains of the soundchecks. He acknowledged with a singular arc of his silvery brow before continuing candidly, "For one who champions _Love_, you need a few lessons in it."

Minako laughed, lowering her gaze back unto the sheet music replying softly, "…Tell me again, Zoicite – _I _need a lesson in love…while _you_ cuddle a body pillow every night?"

He grinned, while he absently pressed the ivory keys with much more fervor than realized, "Touche…" his eyes darted to the beginning bars of the music – the sounds of the newest song to be released in a few weeks soon dressed the stage.

"How apropos – Let's take it from this verse Minako-chan," began Zoicite.

'…_I only want you happy…even if it's not with me…_

…_Maybe one day you'll open up your eyes and you'll see.' _

…_Only time will tell, the mystery has yet to unfold_

…_Who's gonna feel the warmth _

…_And the other left in the cold?'_

"Do the words _Venus Love Me Chain_ mean anything in you?", she threatened.

"All too vividly. Let's try another song…."

--

Her reflection mocked her. Even through the rear-view mirror of Usagi's car it still did. This was the first day that she had awoken with a start – one that wasn't induced by her cryptic portends guised in macabre dreams. But instead, she woke with a knot in her belly her body wracked with nervous tension. Because, the raven-haired woman knew…It would just be her and the Singer today, doing...whatever Minako wished. The others _claimed_ they were busy.

"You look like a grump, Rei-chan."

She scoffed sarcastically, "Tell me how you _really_ feel."

"I thought I just did?", sincerely replied Usagi.

Makoto turned her body to face Rei, the tallest senshi in the car chuckled amusedly as the miko fiddled with her leg brace, "At least it's not broken. But you'll need to leave that brace on until the tendon relaxes once more, leave it alone Rei." Wrought with motherly instincts, the brunette reached forth and smacked the miko's deft fingers away from the Velcro leashing.

Rei pulled back with a sharp intake of her breath. Her lips thinned, but to her dismay, Usagi and Makoto both grinned all the more toothily. They were in too good a mood. And it bothered her. Rolling her eyes irately, Rei cast her eyes towards the outside, they drew closer towards their destination apparently, because Usagi began talking to herself for the right directions.

"Thank you…for putting me up, Makoto."

"They were willing to switch, Terry-cha--…"

Rei visibly went rigid, quickly Makoto rectified as she continued.

"…Lapps-san was willing to be in a hotel."

The miko was quiet for only a minute but within that time unwarranted images spurred into her mind. There they slept on her futons, she didn't want to think of what else occurred. With a shake of her head, she answered indifferently, "They were there before I arrived. Wouldn't've been…_right._"

The car eased to a halt, bringing Rei further out of her webbed thoughts. Her eyes searched the area before her. The skyline boasted a prominent structure; looking as if it were being held together by Popsicle sticks. Soon screams were exalted towards the crystalline blue skies of Japan. Lowering her eyes, balloons tailed helplessly in little children's hands as they paraded on the grounds with their parental units.

"An _amusement_ park?"

Usagi grinned, "Hai. This is the place Minako said to meet." Then a sharp pain surged at her side – she was just elbowed! Rather harshly at that. Wide eyed the bunned woman turned her eyes towards Makoto, the source, realizing what she had previously stated. Quickly she amended, "…to meet you, that is... because…_we_ have to get to work. Like. Right now." she rushed to explain.

_A lame excuse_, thought Rei. But none the less reluctantly went along with the _game_.

Pushing her shoulder to the door, Rei eased herself from the car, suddenly feeling rather self-conscience about herself. As if reading her mind, Usagi offered encouragingly,

"You look fine, Rei-chan."

"We'll see you in a few," added Makoto.

In less than a batting of an eye and nevermind saying her goodbyes, the little vehicle sped off leaving Rei in a cloud of debris filled haze.

--

Usagi turned the wheel sharply at the suggestion of Makoto's and slid haphazardly into a freed parking space. The odango haired woman arced a brow at her long time friend.

Makoto nodded, and pulled out a bag pregnant with extra clothes. "The essentials: baseball cap, jeans, pullovers and jackets."

"We're set, let's go!"

--

A/N: With the holidays coming up fast, I'm not sure when I'll get back to writing this up. I know that this chapter was a bit…_dull_, my apologies. Thank you for all the comments, suggestions…etc, I will be taking a few into consideration – after all, your comments/reviews spur me to write…And basically, you all are guiding the direction ;)

To the LoE crew: (you know who you are ;)) I less than three you! And for keeping this underwraps. I'm still not sure whether to share this at all! :p

To my personal stalker: Challenge, baby, I'm all for it ;)

To everyone that's taken time to gander at this work in progress…you all are tehr0ck!

Here's a little snippet for the next…..ciao! ;)

_..The little song between Zoi recited was a verse from Keahiwai, Hawaiian group.."I'm Fallin'..." I'm not too creative to make up my own lyrics. :p_

--

_Preview: Mouth – Omega._

…_They were moving, rose colored, full…beckoning to be captured. She was close…too close to her. How dare she smile, how dare she breathe, if Rei were inclined…The Star wouldn't be permitted to deny her. _

_Rei had to have her._

_Rei needed to claim her…_

_Her mouth in all its delectable salty…sweetness._


	8. Mouth: omega

_My name…_

_Drowned…_

_On her tongue…_

_--_

_a u t h o r u n k n o w n_

_--_

"_Mouth: Omega – viii."_

Her legs near buckled from the sprinting she had done from the cab to this park – it was far more fever pitched than on the playing field. This time it was for a cause. _Her_ cause. But damned the rehearsals for getting in her way, they ran for far longer than she had counted on. Thankfully, Zoicite agreed to play the part of the needed smokescreen for her. Otherwise, Terry's vise-like grip on her life would have ruined this moment… Minako spared a glance to the timepiece loosely hugging at her wrist. It was jostled about violently, but she still managed to make out the time.

_Shit!_

There was no denying it now. Minako. Was. Late. Two and a half _hours_ late. The afternoon crowd had somewhat thinned as she drew herself to where the meeting point was to be. Dark haired women were a dime a dozen in her native country. Yet none of them…were _her_. Even behind her rose tinted glasses, Minako could tell her apart from any other. As she scanned the area flashes of her stance, her laugh, her smile and the way those once cherubic cheeks grew rosy with embarrassment or anger, frolicked with abandon in her mind.

_When did she begin seeing Rei as more that just a friend? _Minako couldn't answer her own question.

Deep heaving breaths did very little to control the pulsing pain in her temples. There was no plausible way that Minako SHOULD have been standing upright. The flurry of colors and incessant cries of children in the park distracted her from her quest. Left and right did her eyes roam. _Nothing._ Absently, she hadn't realized that her left hand began clutching at her chest. Panic set in. But Rei wasn't the type to balk on a promise. Minako had hoped that that part of the miko was still tried and true.

So with a few shaky steps, the Star sallied forth – Sure enough though, a few people garnered double takes on her. People would begin to recognize the Singer. But with practiced precision, Minako averted their curious glances, tucked into her windbreaker and briskly walked away. No one would get in her way, not today. As her eyes continued to sweep before her, Minako all but paused in her trek.

There she was. Not even a few paces from her.

Rei was crouched awkwardly before a little girl, who had bawled herself into a fit of hiccoughs. Her sprained leg was semi outstretched and bound in a bulky contraption, but it hadn't taken away from Rei's allure. Her love of children had always been a predominant personality trait for the one-time priestess. Minako unwittingly edged herself behind a massive trunk of the nearest tree to her; there…she watched her friend tenderly coddle the seemingly lost child.

As the little girl wiped her eyes, the miko began to lift herself, she afforded a gentle pat on the young one's head before taking the little girl's hand in her own. Rei didn't have to hobble for very long as the child's parents quickly gravitated towards them. A fitful flurry of thank yous and relieved prose came to an end as the raven-haired senshi waved the hiccoughing youth off. At least it took her mind off her current situation. Being uncomfy that it would be only she and the Star. If, that is, the woman had decency enough to show. Rubbing her arms through her loose sweater top in vain, Rei glanced at herself again. Form fitting jeans didn't go well when one side had been cut short to accommodate the leg brace she now wore, she was a walking fashion faux pax. She shouldn't have cared, but she did.

"It's ONLY Minako" _Minako who's a global Icon_, whined her mind, even as her mouth muttered aloud, "…Minako who's also…" a pause was given to check the time, "_Not_ here…and why I _am,_ is beyond me." With a grunt, the woman readied to leave the park – She wasn't about to play the part of a hopeless woebegone, being stood up for. Nor being the laughingstock to Terry Lapps' jibes. Rei could hear the gruff accented brogue mocking her in her thoughts.

"_Puh-lease…y'think Minako woulda been there? Woman's busy, like she'd have time for a person that never made time for her?"_

Her fists clenched in utter frustration. She'd have to give Usagi a call at her _'working place'_ to garner a ride. But even before she took a step, Rei was draped within an encompassing warmth. She knew this radiating warmth as she knew her own heartbeat. If it was possible…Rei felt her even before she knew she was being watched.

"Don't leave."

Rei's body became uncooperative. She swallowed nervously to wet her suddenly dry throat. She impressed herself though, as she thought she delivered a snide remark, "Two hours…I could have been watching water _boil_ in a pot, Minako."

It wasn't a laugh, nor was it a scoff, but a breath escaped from the Singer's lips. A soft plea that was soon followed with her dulcet voice.

"Rei.", she paused savoring that name for just a moment.

Minako's mind ran amok searching for words that wouldn't frighten the miko off soon after. "I'm asking you to stay…" She couldn't stop them from rolling from her tongue. Minako didn't want to. She was heated, flushed with a shy rapture uttering such simple words. She quickly added on, "…We're supposed to be having fun today, ne? Ease up some…it's only _me._"

Concern trickled into Minako's being. Rei wasn't moving. Which only meant Rei regretted coming here. _You're not running from me again, Hino._..With a quick jaunt, overriding her frayed nerves, the Singer took hold of the situation. She slipped her hand about Rei's own and tugged her forth.

She snapped to at realizing that the warmth of the Singer's flesh made contact with her own. Rei had no choice. Minako uncovered those long hidden buttons and knew how to push them to get to _her_. She found herself toddling off with the slightly excitable cocoa eyed Songstress…and much to her surprise, hadn't minded as much as she thought she would have. Absently, her fingers interlaced with Minako's before tugging her hand in return. The Singer glanced back, pausing in her stead. Rei noted the soft blushed hue covering the woman's cheeks. But dismissed it as the cold weather having affected the now Californian.

"If you _pull_ me any harder and I fall…I'm _suing_ you."

Minako's index finger slid the length of Rei's own – a caressing reaction that only came naturally for the Singer. She met Rei's soulful gaze and replied with a murmur,

"If I hurt you…I would _never_ forgive myself." Minako then flashed a smile announcing more prominently, "Did the doctors clear you to get wet?"

"Minako.", warned Rei.

"Mm, right, it's Winter – We'll do the roller coaster instead."

"You know…Forget _suing_, I'll be dead by the end of the day."

The Singer let a soft laugh peel from her rose colored lips; life was suddenly breathed into the woman and she welcomed it with a gentle reassuring squeeze of her hand, and eased their way into the park.

--

"What is this…The fourth one??"

"You wanted to follow."

"So did _you._"

"Only to keep _you_ out of _trouble!_"

"Mako-chan, I _never_ get into trouble. It just…happens to _find_ me."

Makoto deadpanned at the grinning woman beside her. The brunette drew her gaze towards the couple that was boarding yet another park ride. They had been tailing Minako and Rei all afternoon long and it seemed that their energy was limitless. It amazed Makoto at how different the two women were from the previous outings. No tension existed between the polar opposites. They shared laughs and seemed ultimately, at ease with one another.

"Isn't it great?" questioned Usagi out of nowhere.

"What? Having your lower extremities fall asleep on you?"

"Mako-chan…"

"As if _I'm_ supposed to be trained in reading your mind, Usagi."

"How long have we been friends? You should be able to…", Usagi chuckled before continuing with her initial train of thought, "The way that they're acting. Like nothing else matters…"

"Mm," Makoto smiled, "Except…they _aren't_ acting, are they?"

With nary a response from Usagi, Makoto felt a slap to her arm. The double bunned woman motioned with a jut of her chin. Hazel eyes swept the area pinioning on Minako and Rei as they exited the massive Ferris Wheel. Rei was animated apparently explaining something with much jocularity. Minako covered her mouth in a fit of laughter, before demurely, flirtatiously…resting a hand on Rei's arm. Makoto and Usagi rolled their eyes at that

"Minako needs a few new moves…" remarked Usagi as Makoto snorted.

"You think _you_ can teach the Senshi of Love a _few moves_?"

"Better than you could," winked the Odango tressed woman, "Shh! They're coming."

Behind a mesh of neatly cropped bushes that could pass off for livestock, the two bickering souls were crouched…Thankfully they were close enough to pick up bits of the conversation…The tall brunette had to give it to her shorter accomplice. Usagi knew how to pick the hiding spots.

In no time, the crisp sound of Minako's voice was heard. She was very dressed down, almost looking unrecognizable. But… on the same token, looked almost too American where she would stand out.

"Hungry?" It was Minako who had chirruped out the question.

Bringing her hobbling to a slow, Rei rubbed the nape of her neck and gave a lazy nod, "More thirsty than anything."

The Singer acknowledged with a singular bob to her head. She motioned towards a vendor that was a bit a ways from the main thoroughfare of the amusement park, "Quieter…They serve hot chocolate."

The miko eased herself forth, nursing her braced leg all the while. Minako couldn't help but laugh. Rei's eyes flicked towards the Singer, her full lips thinning. In an instant, the infamous fire was stoked. The other woman was laughing at a very un-laughable situation, at least, in her eyes.

"…yeah, well, would you _like_ to see how funny it is?" threatened the miko.

"Will you calm down?", cajoled Minako, bringing her laughter to a simmering chuckle.

"I find it very hilarious that I'm being laughed at by my _best friend_…I hate being _like_ this, I'm not an inval--"

"…Am I really?", interjected Minako, truncating the raven headed woman's explanation.

The miko's eyes met Minako's. The Singer's countenance was angelic, even behind those ridiculous rose tinted shades. There was naught but sincerity within those eyes.

"It's hard to believe…you think of me as _that_," intimated Minako, before drawing herself ramrod stiff at the counter of the Vendor once they had arrived. In rapid succession, the Star ordered for the both of them. Rei watched the incognito woman quietly – no one had recognized Minako, the Star. It was just she…and her friend, who she…truthfully barely knew. There was no need to put on airs.

"I've always…_thought_ about you, in that way," she confessed softly after some time, hinting. Her fingers nervously worked the canvass of her sweater. Of which she thought, looked dreadful on her.

"You have a funny way of showing it, Hino." Minako eased herself along side Rei, with nary a sound to her footfall.

Everything the Singer did screamed polished sophistication, even the way that statement was delivered had the right chemistry. The delivery and the way those words rolled from Minako's tongue...The miko felt a boil form in the pit of her stomach. Rei was nowhere in the same league as Aino Minako. Time did its duty – and the only constant thing was change. The singular thread of commonality that remained the same was their names. Rei found that this aggravated her more than she let on. She became frustrated and slowly began to lose her control…

"Look," she found herself sniping out, "I was irritated, just got off the plane, meeting your oh-so-wonderful boyfriend and at the same time seeing how everyone went on with their lives while I…I was…left behi.."

"I'm sorry…I don't know how many ways to _show_ you, _tell _you how sorry I am…" interrupted Minako with desperation. Rei was upset. The day was perfect, too perfect – they shared jokes, but it felt…too…_nice._ As if they didn't know how to act around the other. She had hoped that with the pair of them left alone, Minako could capture that long ago time with the one person that meant…more to her than the air she currently breathed in.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't _do_ anything…"

"Because…", Minako shook her head absently while her body deflated; her hand clopped listlessly against her thigh, "Because of that, of _everything_…I'm… I'm just _sorry_ we're not…we're not the same anymore."

Minako _had_ noticed, then thought Rei.

Rei's lips curled into a half-smirk. Without knowing, Minako eased the miko's state of duress with just her mere stuttering reaction. Aino Minako was the most…endearing, wonderful woman alive. If before she were attracted to the obstinate strength that Minako showed as leader of the senshi, this version of the Singer, now captured Rei's heart.

"I'm not hurt, am I?"

"Well…your leg…"

"Nevermind the leg. Emotionally."

"Then…No."

"You didn't plan on this, did you?"

"…no."

"Then quit being silly over something you couldn't control. Things…_happened._ We can either roll with it…or…hold on to what_ was._"

Rei dusted her left hand over jeans covered pant-leg then extended it towards the Singer. Minako's brow knit in confusion. The raven-haired woman laughed, before clearing her throat, "Hino. Hino Rei. I travel the world on behalf of a joint outreach program for Japan and the United States," she then rolled her shoulders in a genial shrug, "I hear you're some kind of Star? Unfortunately, I don't listen to much music…"

Hesitantly, Minako looked at Rei and decided the miko's brain must have been scrambled during one of the rides. But with more consideration, the Singer nodded, understanding – _Rei and she would have another chance_. She slipped her hand into Rei's own, and in that instant a rush of warmth spread within their bodies. She knew Rei felt it too; especially with the sudden intake of air. Their eyes never left one another. And for the first time since her return, Minako felt as if she were truly _home._

"Well…you're not as barbarian as I've been told."

Rei narrowed her eyes, but chuckled.

"Aino Minako, I'm just a woman who loves to sing. It's a pleasure to meet you."

--

The leaves about them tumbled at the mercy of Father Winter and his breath. But they weren't the only things troubled in his grasp. Usagi gave an inward shudder as she polished off her drink. It was even barely a minute that had past when she felt that stinging pressure applied to her bladder. She had to go. And she had to go NOW. But…she hated going alone.

"Ne, Mako-chan."

Makoto's ear was prominently directed towards the quibbling of Minako and Rei. A smile had been plastered over her lips as she eavesdropped. The former senshi of thunder was tickled at how well those two truly got along. She decided it was better than her favorite soap opera. An incessant tug on her jacket sleeve though, drew her from her duty. Her eyes met Usagi's.

"What?"

"I need to go use the restroom, come with?"

"Use a cup!" insisted Makoto.

She was only met with a blank stare of disbelief. Makoto rubbed the bridge of her nose in agitation.

"What about them…?"

Usagi cast her hooded glance towards the not to far off pair. "They're just talking, nothing exciting, we'll be back in no time. C'mon…there's a restroom just around the corner."

With that, the odango headed woman slowly began to back from their bush covered hiding place.

--

Their food had been done minutes ago. So they decided to nestle on to one of the emptied picnic like tables, all set up before the stationed vendor. Here…memories were bridged with reality.

Surprisingly, they talked on end about their lives and what's been happening to them. The more they spoke, the more Minako felt enthralled by Rei. They had grown and found their niches in two entirely different worlds. The miko told of her adventures in places she could hardly pronounce and wove her tales of her life abroad. Rei had always been the strongest willed of the group and in a way…Minako envied her. Rei flew higher than most dared to dream. While she, was in the proverbial Bird Cage. Still waiting to be loosed.

Quiet had settled between the pair once more, and the Singer's mind couldn't help but venture to that place she didn't want to face. Not this day, it was supposed to be she and Rei, alone...Minako finished a morsel of her foodstuff – not daring to meet the other woman's gaze, breaking the sudden shroud of tension, she murmured, "How does she take it? To see you leave to for these places…never having to see you for weeks on end… "

Rei glanced towards Minako, her eyes must have danced with confusion. Because the Star laughed uneasily, "Oh God…tell me you forget her name in the throes of passion too, Hino…That's a crime of passion." Minako paused plucking a few prunes from her steaming bread delight, her jaw tensed but none the less she hoped she disguised the seething jealousy in enunciating, "Is-A-Belle."

The miko blushed with furious abandon then began to cough in the midst of chewing on melon bread. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Styrofoam cup that was precariously nestled in Rei's grip, toppled. Some of its contents slopped over her sweater. The raven haired woman winced as the cocoa managed to seep through her outer wear and insulation. Minako dropped her own food, wasting no time in taking Rei by the arm leading her towards the nearest lavatory.

--

Her eyes skimmed the interior of the restroom. As with all Japanese public realms, this was extremely well kept. Wide-eyed characters were drawn on the walls, probably added there to keep children entertained. A pleasant chime sounded within the area from the nearest clock hugging the tiled walls. Makoto glanced up and noted that it had been a few minutes since Usagi was in there.

"Are you done?"

No response…at least, nothing intelligible.

If she weren't scuffing her feet, Usagi's _personal_ ambient sounds would have rung about the echoing room, grating on her nerves. Makoto needed to drown out the sounds _somehow_. Her over energized friend had grown a nasty tendency to _grunt_ her frustrations almost too loudly in public restrooms. With another cringe, the tall brunette clenched her teeth and hissed out,

"You shouldn't have drunk so much lemonade, Usagi…"

"I didn't think…_ugh_…it was going to have THIS sort of an effect!", protested the woman. "Just one …._There!_ Done!"

The young mother had finally finished. She flushed the commode before ushering out a nameless tune, something that she was always prone to do after such…arduous trials. She hummed to her heart's content all before the sound of, who she assumed, Makoto's feet thunderously colliding on to the floors, came careening into the inner sanctum of the restroom. By the way it was squeaking on the surface, Usagi could tell it was frantic - urgent. Curious, Usagi peeled the door open to her stall. As she slowly poked her head out…she meekly said,

"Ne?…Mak---!!"

Her words were immediately silenced as a massive, yet demure hand covered the majority of her face, shoving her backward into the tiny stall. Were she not quick in her reaction, Usagi would have suffered from a displaced backbone what with the force exerted. But as it stood, the young mother whirled about, planting her hands before her to brace herself against the marble walls of the stall. The only hurt she suffered was a bruised ego and kneecaps. The latter of which collided with the rim of the porcelain throne that now shared their space. Whipping her head about, she sent her two tendrils smack into her companion's face, after Makoto had secured the stall door shut.

Even before Usagi managed to eek anything out, even a grunt, Makoto's hand slapped unto the woman's lips yet again, clamping the shorter woman's mouth shut. The stinging sent Usagi's foot stomping onto Makoto's own. The tall brunette grimaced but didn't relieve the pressure of her hand. For the first time, in a long while felt the surge of adrenaline throbbing in her veins. Makoto burrowed her hazel eyes on Usagi, urging her to be quiet.

Satisfied, the one time manipulator of thunder and readily more physical woman, turned her gaze towards one of the gaping cracks of the stall, beckoning her friend to do the same. Shadows of two women danced into the room, followed by their all too familiar voices – Usagi finally came to stark realization. Quietly…Makoto and Usagi pushed themselves flushed as they could to the rear of the stall, cramping themselves onto the commode.

--

It was disgusting at how Zoicite's eyes transfixed over his body – Terry had always thought Minako's _friend_ was eerie. Platinum hair that was loosely pony-tailed, moon-pale skin and eyes that could make anyone feel like divulging everything about themselves to this…this…_homo freak_.

"Will you _quit_ fuckin' lookin' at me like that," Terry spat out angrily. He paced before the pianist, whom hadn't relented with his gaze.

"Give me something _more _interesting to gawk at, then I will," replied Zoicite, mirth dancing on his every word. He loved goading the American. Zoicite _loved_ the black male's fire. It was a turn on…tingling him in all the necessary places. The pianist had always told Minako how he envied her. She would just roll her eyes. Women, hetero women, he reasoned will never understand a gay male's needs…

Terry raised his arms in exasperation before storming up to Zoicite and uttering, rather heatedly, "Listen, Trixie – I just wanna know where m'girl's at."

Serenely Zoicite smiled, inching closely and murmuring, "At a…_meeting_, quite important from the sound of it. She just said for you," he iterated slowly having placed his hands on Terry's shoulders for effect, "…to sit…_tight_.

Terry immediately slapped Zoicite's hands away, "Fucking fruit. Keep yourself and any other of _your kind_ away from me…" The Football star sneered before he continued his pacing.

With a casual shrug of a shoulder, the pianist lounged back against his seat and hoped that Minako was having a good a time as he was.

--

With her hands cupped beneath the faucet, lukewarm water pooled between them. Not so much of a beat of hesitation lingered on her fore thoughts as a healthy swath of the liquid, was doused on her features. Even as she was still coughing up a lung, Hino Rei was not aware of the body that stood in quiet support beside her. Her inner mind was too busy reprimanding to notice a wit.

_Idiot! Did you THINK you could lie to the woman? How could you forget?_

The answer came in the form of a gentle touch that developed into a massage; crawling from the small of her back continuing to the nape of her neck. Rei's curtain of molasses hair was gently lifted from her face. In an instant, the miko felt as if she forgot her own name, her breath was wrestled from her lungs. Having lifted her eyes to look upon herself through the mirror, she was met with an even gaze from deep chocolate orbs.

Rei watched Minako, watching her; the Singer had subtly allowed her gaze to lower, the tip of her tongue slipped forth, lapping tenderly at her lower lip. Never once did the Singer's attentive hand and fingers cease the gentle kneading. But the ministration became idle, lazed and lingering over her back. Slowly, Rei turned to glance towards the Singer in silence from over her shoulder. Searing tingles pulsed through her with every single undulating motion provided by Minako's able digits.

"…Better?"

She nodded mutely before finding her voice.

"Food…got caught," offered Rei softly, her tone was husked thanks to the volatile coughing; the miko motioned towards her throat, "Wrong…wrong pipe." Turning about, she broke the contact…Her attentions were then forced onto her sweater, ruined by the cocoa.

With a touch of a nod, Minako quietly brought herself towards the nearest towel dispenser, furthering the rift that developed. Her breath came in short ragged spurts, moving in time with the thundering of her heartbeat. Being that close to the Priestess berthed an unexpected reaction. It was an anticipatory feeling. A slow burning between her thighs... As she turned about, after having wet a few loose paper towels, Minako found Rei was pressed against the farthest wall, slipping her bronzed kissed fingers through her mane, pinning her dampened locks into a haphazard ponytail.

She could not be away from Rei. Not for a beat.

Idly, Rei's fingers furiously worked at the darkened splotch of brown that spotted her sweater. But Minako arrested her hands from their duties; pushing the miko's hands gently away. Invading the raven-haired woman's personal space…

"Hey…Stop. It'll aggravate the fabric," murmured Minako. "…Let me…"

"Isn't that the whole point?"

Minako ignored Rei's comment. The deft, elegant digits of the singer surged forth, using the dampened towels to attempt to remove the stain.

"I can do this."

A soft laugh was elicited, "Mm. I know. You can do _anything_. Let someone else…for a change…do it for you."

Slowly, without raising her eyes, Minako began to lift Rei's sweater, but paused in as the miko's body went rigid. "I'm not doing anything your…_lover…_ wouldn't do, Rei. I'm just cleaning the mess." Her words fell from her lips in a soft, raspy breath. Finally the woman dared to glance upward, under a fan of her lashes. Minako could feel the heat of her blush burning her cheeks; such a menial task had begun to incense the Singer.

"You act like you've never undressed before, Hino. And if you noticed…I'm almost certain we have the same anatomy…"

Mianko's light tease fell on deaf ears. Rei's eyes could only focus on one thing…the Singer's lips; how they formed words…and how they puckered just so, to make her ache. They were moving, rose colored, full…beckoning to be captured. She was close…too close to her. How dare she smile, how dare she breathe, if Rei were inclined…The Star wouldn't be permitted to deny her.

Rei had to have her.

Rei needed to claim her…

Her mouth in all its delectable salty…sweetness.

But she resisted and forced her eyes away, she had to…she would have been made a fool for acting on her needs, with Minako so close, the signals were getting crossed. Hino Rei may have had her fair share of romantic trysts they never went father than the experimental stage…truth be told…She remained as _virgin white_ as the first snow-fall.

The adage out of sight, out of mind flurried in her thoughts, it was a silent mantra that didn't work. Rei couldn't stop that throbbing that erupted at her center. The warmth of the Singer's hand drew Rei's attention back, their eyes fully met.

"You haven't heard a thing I said, have you?"

The miko's brow furrowed, her lips parted before offering a soft negating exhale of air that she hadn't realized, she was holding in. Rei was helpless. And under a spell she didn't know how to, nor want to break.

Minako nodded sympathetically, catching the first hints of the miko's frustration – and her own confusion; she began to wonder how it would be like…to be with another woman. And not any other, it _had_ to be Rei.

"You're still wet…", said Minako softly.

The Star moved closer, the gap becoming non-existent now. They were breathing in the other's essence. Minako eased her hand upward, pushing Rei's cascaded bangs from her eyes. The Singer used the tatty paper towel to dry the stunned priestess' face. Her knee coasted forth, touching the Rei's inner thigh. The first request for permission…Minako knew this game and she knew it well. It's been much too long since she's played it – she's never had reason to. Till Rei.

"…Is that how you watch _her?_" Minako murmured – not bothering to hide the jealous pang that clung to her words; her delicate finger tips traced the proud miko's features, ghosting tenderly before they feathered over Rei's full lips.

"I…saw _how_ you looked at me…I'm here, Rei…I'm flesh…It's only you and I."

The raven-headed woman arched her back, taking in air to feed her deprived lungs. Her strong will did not pay dividends, her mouth watered, she hungered and she couldn't hold on to her _sanity_. Timid at first and before she realized, her body acted on its own accord. Rei's lips parted – allowing the pads of Minako's fingers slight entrance.

Taking that as a sign, the Star applied steady pressure, furthering her middle finger into Rei's mouth. Minako was met with a surge of electrical pulses coursing her spine…The miko had fully given her access to her mouth. The soft muscle of Rei's tongue, bathed the probing intruder. Minako's throat constricted letting loose a garbled moan.

Her teeth, tongue and lips worked simultaneously – urged on by not only her erupting arousal, but with Minako's reactions. The Singer…seemed to like what she was doing. With Rei's free hand, the miko lightly brushed her own digits along the Singer's side, moving up tracing the Star's hidden body – gently, she arrested Minako's wrist, guiding the hand and its fingers firmly into the depths of her waiting mouth. Lovingly, Rei sucked and nipped each digit, never wavering her ruddy eyed orbs from Minako's own.

Pulling her fingers free, they trailed from Rei's lips, leaving a slick path of the woman's saliva over her chin. With barely a word uttered – Minako let her dampened fingers trawl further down Rei's body, resting gently at the swell of the priestess' left breast – the Singer's thumb brushed over Rei's already taut nipple.. The proud erection making a show, barely through the miko's loose sweater. She teased the nodule mercilessly. Shyly Minako then pressed herself closer to Rei, wedging her knee between her friend's thighs and upward to impart a delicious moan tearing from Rei's throat.

The raven-headed woman arched her back, thrusting her chest forward from the sudden pressure to her hidden nub. It sent torrents of lust through her, ripping her sense and sensibility apart. Covered in a veil of want, Rei gutturally growled, before firmly cupping Minako's face and drawing her in…

Her lips her forcibly claimed, the game of exploration had barely begun for Minako…the expert…She found herself drowning under Rei's impassioned assault. Lips played over lips, it was sloppy…it was heated, and it drove her mad. She wanted Rei. Here. Now. Minako could have sworn she could smell her arousal seeping through her clothes. And with the way Rei's probing tongue pistoned into her mouth, Minako thought Rei had, as well.

Rei HATED these clothes…they were confining, they were in her way – desperately, she groped for the edge of Minako's shirt, pulling them untucked. She needed to feel her…her best friend…And she was rewarded supple flesh greeted Rei's fingertips. Minako's toned stomach shuddered at her touch. Rei _loved _it. She forced a position change, pinning Minako to the wall. Her searing kiss never ceased…She wanted to give the Singer the angry, lustful pain she was receiving. Mimicking…Rei surged her firm thigh between Minako's own.

She found herself straddling Rei's leg…Minako's head peeled back, calling out the miko's name. Minako was wet…sopping wet, eagerly, her hips began to rock with abandon over the firm muscle. She was getting close, she didn't want to crest…not without knowing Rei _fully_. Pulling her head forth once more, Minako whimpered her request and was thankfully…fiercely afforded with another firm kiss from Rei.

"Take me…please…Rei…now.", she breathlessly pleaded breaking the sensitized kiss.

Rei pulled back, her eyes betraying her, helplessly, she tried to reply….

But…the sound of a pained thud and yowl dressed the restroom. Rei pulled from Minako quickly, her heart still rampaging dizzied from the height of what occurred. She was barely cognizant of the voices that echoed in the Spartan room. Not until the utterance of a name pulled Rei from her limbo.

"U…SA…GI!"

Anger boiled within the miko. With prominent strides, hampered only by her braced leg, Rei scoured the stalls, finding the pair in a mass of entangled limbs.

Makoto and Usagi, both beet with embarrassment glanced upward at their friends. The only answer to offer was a simple one…and one that…was the truth…In a twisted version.

"I…had to use the restroom."

--

A/N: Happy holidays to all.

_Next: "Tell me no lies."_


	9. Tell Me No Lies

"_Tell me no lies…xi"_

It started out as a day filled with the unknown. The kind of unknown that was wrought with anticipation berthed at heralding of a new day. Beginning as meager tingles of electricity, something…was going to happen, they all tasted it in the air. The day progressed in amazing cinematic fashion; screenplay writers couldn't have imagined a better romantic feature than this. Two friends, lost in the swirl of time, reunited – getting _reacquainted_.

Suddenly…

They shared a single breath….

…sandwiched between heated….

…Searing….

….Kisses and ravenous touches.

Among the hushed whispers of want, emotions were brought to the brink; not only for the participants but for the observers as well, for one anyway. Makoto peered upwards and was met with deep and reverberating chocolate orbs. She had remembered being on the receiving end of Rei's gaze once before. They were at odds then over Usagi's study habits – or lack there of . There were no doubts in Makoto's mind, she and the fire priestess will be at odds again.

"…Let me guess, you had to hold her hand for her to use the toilet, Makoto. Such a friend."

Rei's voice was unnervingly calm. Uneasiness settled over everyone.

Makoto began to untangle herself from Usagi who, with the aid of the now knelt Minako, began to whine piteously, complaining of her bruised knees. She had noticed that Usagi did all she could to keep her eyes averted from the heated miko. Lifting herself from the pile-up the tallest one time senshi of Thunder, dusted herself free of debris before easing herself between Rei and Usagi – an added distance from Rei's hands wrapping about Usagi's slender throat. A familiar thought that often traversed Makoto's mind.

The miko canted her head as her eyes swept to read Makoto's features, thusly met with a soft reply from her friend, "…It's not her fault."

"Guilty?"

"….Don't you start, Rei."

"I'm not the one sneaking behind my_ friend's_ back…am I," It was a comment, an unforgiving one.

She couldn't just stand there and take the 'blame', but in hindsight, she _should_ have. Makoto's ire had risen, angered with a touch of embarrassment for having been found and even more so being on the receiving end of Rei's stark, accusatory aloofness. Her hair follicles felt as if they were on fire while her skin tingled with warmth – Was this how it was for the priestess? Feeling that uncontrolled rage?

"If _you_ just stopped playing this _stupid_ – 'Woe-is-me' game, we wouldn't have to…"

"What, Makoto?" injected Rei venomously, "Butt into _my_ own business?" Her eyes swam with near double vision as her own simmering anger boiled to a climax. Rei darted her gaze towards Usagi, "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing? I _was_ handling things just FINE."

Usagi recoiled into herself as soon as the rage was directed unto her.

"Right," spat Makoto, coming to the aid of her princess, "SO fine that you were going to give up your _virginity_ to someone who's already _with_ someone else, lacking _morals_ much, priestess? Though…you wouldn't have a problem with it, would you. Seeing how _you're_ really not with anyone, right?"

Minako furrowed her brow in askance letting her confused gaze dance from Usagi, Makoto…and finally, Rei, "…What?"

Usagi's breath fizzled from her lungs, deflating herself immeasurably, begging the tall brunette to stop under bated breath. Makoto clenched her teeth before realizing that the slew of words, were being spewed from her lips. She couldn't bite them back. But on the same token – there was a sense of satisfaction at drawing first blood from the temperamental miko before her.

Red clouded her gaze, as the heat of shame crawled over her earlobes. Rei hadn't expected for her falsification to stutter out like this, in the heat of an unsuspected confrontation. With a _trusted _friend no less…

Makoto didn't know how to stop, despite _knowing_ she should. "Oh…did she fail to tell you Minako-chan? I'm sure she did. After all, her mouth was busy with other things. About Isabelle Rose…"

Minako gently rested her hand on Rei's shoulder, in an attempt to bring the fiery priestess back; for the miko…the weight alone of the Songbird's grasp decimated her resolve, but her following words spiraled Rei into nothingness.

"…Did…did you _lie _to me…Rei?"

"Yeah, she did, Minako-chan," continued Makoto, treading further into dangerous territory, "_Isabelle Rose _was _made…_"

Before the final syllable was uttered, Makoto's head had snapped to the right. The impact didn't hurt her, not in the beginning because of the adrenaline being pumped through her veins. But as she cupped her cheek the dull throb began to overwhelm Makoto's initial shock. Her cheek was burning and she felt the underlying tissue begin to grow taut – a bruise will soon form, she knew it. Makoto had been in one too many fights in her long gone childhood to not know the symptoms. Up until that point…the confrontation was a blur – but it was then that everything came into clarity.

Usagi and Minako's voices were distant, but she could tell they were stricken with utter panic, their hands helped to steady her. Hazel colored eyes glistened with saline as they affixed on the miko's back, witnessing the raven headed woman hurriedly leaving the restroom – no more words were needed.

Rei's arms had been tucked into her body as the biting cold of winter's breath bathed a lonely welcome once she stepped from the warmth of the restroom. She hobbled along picking up her pace with nary a second glance backward to the others. Rei nursed not only her wounded pride, but her leg…and now…the back of her hand which stung mercilessly. She had to admit the outcome was something she hoped to attain.

Makoto had finally shut her mouth.

-

His day finally ended as soon as he clicked off the illumination for his Taxi services. Now…he could finally return to the more important aspects of his livelihood.

Being close to his Fiery Angel.

The _watcher_ hunted and found her at this absurd monkey-like atmosphere of course his white lie to that imbecilic owner of the Crown helped his search for her. It was along the lines of…returning to his Angel, a purse that was left in his cab. Gratefully, without need of more convincing the Crown owner pointed him _here_. Bewildered as to _why_ she would be here, his answer came as a surprise. His Angel had an engagement with a stickly looking woman. _A friend._ No immediate threat…

He waited. Patiently. There would be a time where his Angel would be left alone. Then he would ask her again to share a day with him and he alone. But it never came. she was stuck, probably against her will, alongside that anorexic tart. And it upset him.

Then his patience, though worn thin was assuaged, because…._there, _she finally appeared. Done with the necessities of the restroom his Angel hobbled out. She looked different…upset.

_Who would do that to you, my Angel…_

Absently he saw her rankle her way towards the Taxi stand. Fate had brought them together once more. Tearing himself from the comfort of his vehicle, the lanky man plowed his way towards _his_ intended…He had to hurry to _rescue _her, because none to soon…that thin slut of a woman his Angel was with, tore from the ladies' restroom.

He was behind her now, not only many times her senior, but he towered over her, in effect blocking his Angel from prying eyes. Tentatively, his fingertips reached out…drumming gently against the small of her back. It was enough.

Rei whirled about, her eyes shone with irritance then instant recognition. "Ishikawa-san. What are you…?"

"Working, miss. You need a ride, yes?"

Even among the shrilly yowls of excitable children about her, the tinny of Minako's voice was heard. A distant tickle blanketing her ears. She couldn't face her…Not now, maybe not even ever. Daring not to look towards the source of those desperate cries of her name, begging her to come back, Rei's jaw set looking towards the cabbie.

"Yes…_yes_…"

"Where to," he managed to contain his excitement. His Angel recognized him!

"…Just take me the _hell_ away from here."

At her command, he whisked her towards his cab. Saving her from this existence. Now would be the time, Kami willed it so, time for him to confess _everything_ to her. No woman had ever held this type of sway over him…

Not like his _Fiery Angel._

-

"So - where the _fuck_ is she."

The novelty wore out perhaps…an hour, or maybe two, ago – and he swore under his breath if Minako hadn't hurried herself up, there would be a pile of mountainous flesh smattered all over the floor of this rather, _pretty_ stage. Not his flesh, obviously. Terry Lapps wouldn't know how to kill a roach if he had to. Terry was just one tightly wound muscle of tension. Pity, it could have been eased with just one romp with the pianist – hetero men never knew what they were missing.

Zoicite though, remained composed. Lazily he twirled a singular strand of his immaculate silver mop about his index finger mockingly mouthing Terry's incessant, linear demands. Exhaling softly, the pianist slighted his head towards the left, lifting his ghostly orbs to the handsome football player.

"School must have been difficult for you.", oozed the maestro effortlessly.

Rubbing the nape of his neck, Terry gave pause, he surpassed that particular patience threshold. Not that he had any for anyone else, sans Minako. With tongue in cheek, the wide receiver drew his lofty frame ram-rod stiff, burrowing his eyes on to the flaming idiot before him.

"Suckin' on too much spooge, Fairy – th' hell you talkin' 'bout?"

"It does a Boi's body good, no?" A smirk, "Now there's the difference, my American toy – maybe you need to _suck_ your own fair share? May help with your memories, because they're shot to bloody hell, love." Tiredly Zoicite added, "But because your mind is equivalent to that of a Squid's, I shall reiterate…Minako's at a meeting…"

"Ain't no _meeting_ that lasts this long, you're lyin'. Try _again_," sniped Terry.

Crisp clacks echoed on the stage, and a voice rang out – it was ragged, anxiety stricken, "He may be a few things, but a liar, is not one of them…it _just_ ended, Terry." Minako's eyes slipped onto her long time archrival and _brother_, "Thank you Zoicite – for keeping him company."

"The pleasure was _all_ mine, honey. Curiosity bites me though – How'd your meeting go?" questioned the silver haired man with much mirth.

She prepared herself for it. At least Minako thought she did – the Songbird _knew_ it was coming. It was just the nature of the beast for a curios fellow like Zoicite. But amongst busying herself with gathering her things, her haphazard grasp caused a plethora of papers to spill and pool about her feet, "it…was a meeting."

"Oh how vague. Good, bad?…_Intense_?"

Minako's mind flashed to Rei's assaulting lips. God, how she craved them over her flesh again. Her hands shook at the next memory. Her would-be lover lashed out at Makoto, blemishing their friend's face with one blow.

Then there was the lie.

Was it hurt she was feeling? Or was it pure…astonishment. Her countenance must have portrayed a different tale to Rei. Because in that instant the woman ran from her, again. That arrested Minako and knifed her deeper than the calculated lie. Actions spoke louder than words, so the ancient cliché went. Rei's action suggested…this pursuit was nothing but a flight of fancy blessed with little idle touches. A passing lover – something she should be used to. But…Minako had to have more than just…_this_ affair.

"Minako-chan?" prompted Zoicite.

"…I'll have to meet one more time with _her_. There were things we hadn't met eye to eye about," she hurriedly said, breaking from her reverie.

The silver haired maestro wasn't the _only_ one hanging on Minako's every word. Terry caught the slip, even when the singer wasn't aware of her absent-minded mistake. Pulling himself from the shadows cast ominously on the stage, the Football star stopped short at Minako's back; he found his thick digits raking through the singer's silk, hair.

"If you had the time, baby, maybe – But…you don't," murmured Terry. Minako could have sworn there was a trace of poison surfing between the words he uttered.

Minako's throat constricted, skimming her eyes over Zoicite who was every bit as discombobulated as she was, "Honey…" she tested delicately in her wavering American English, "If you're worried about the concert… there's plenty of time, I can schedule my meetings between rehearsals and,"

Terry laughed as he brought his petting to a halt, interrupting Minako's words, "That's funny babe," he began sarcastically, "But your manager agreed with me when I spoke with him earlier t'day; y'ain't had enough rehearsal time, especially now with the concert's date being moved up from the end of the month to next weekend, we're leaving the week after," paused Terry.

Minako blankly looked to her lover.

"What? Why so soon? I can't just up and leave, Terry that's impossible – I …I have things I need to _finish_, that need…m-my attention"

"Can't be that important, otherwise…you wouldn't be _here_, right now…with me, just like you _promised_ you would be."

Terry started to trace the thought-lines coursing over Minako's brow. It was her chance to answer, to tell him. What exactly?

_I…have to know…she haunts me…I can't stop…_

_I can't love you…don't force me to love you…_

But her voice was muted. Nothing worked in her.

The truth of it was they had made a life together and somewhere in her, she still cared deeply for Terry. Just _what_ was she trying to prove here? Who was she proving herself to?

_Rei_.

Would she risk everything she's built for herself for the _unknown…_For a woman that runs hot and cold in tandem, could she live with the unpredictability?

When no answer came, Terry grunted, tugging her attentions back to where they belonged, with him…_To_ him.

He smiled fleetingly, gripping the back of Minako's head firm and tugging it backward; till to what Zoicite observed, was liken to that of an erotic portrait of a dominant master to his slave. Minako's body was positioned on her knees; her hair swept up in a fist and gripped by the Football player. Her back arched as he lowered his head to impart a ferocious kiss on her.

The silver haired pianist immediately darted from his seat, knowing exactly what Terry was doing. He knew that Terry hoped to have tasted the betrayal of whoever Minako had met with, still clinging to the Singer's lips.

Peeling himself from his prone girlfriend, the hulking male opened his eyes, letting his calloused thumb beat for a few moments over Minako's lower lip, "Vanilla." He announced gruffly, "Different _taste_," he paused and softly said. "C'mon, get up...time for me, to take care of you."

The Football star was livid, Minako knew. He had never lifted a hand to her, never really rose his voice to her, but by his set jaw, furrowed brow and lowered voice he was suffering in quiet repose. Hurt and anger stationed in her young lover. Guilt traveled mercilessly through the Singer.

With that uttered, Terry hefted Minako to her feet. She had about as much mobility as a rag-doll, noted Zoicite. In nothing less than a batting of an eye, he had witnessed the Singer relinquish herself again to the player's subtle manipulative whim. To him, it was worse than a physical abuse. At least physically…one had the chance to recover. Emotionally, the scar would be deeply rooted and would last for a lifetime. He would know. He had given everything of himself to one man in his life. But the affection remained of that comparative to an owner loving his pet dog so his loyalty and love was rewarded with a Scooby Snack.

He won't see that happen to his _sister_.

"Minako," iterated Zoicite firmly, yet musically, "Why don't we _girls_ have us a slumber, mm? It's been much too long since we've tittered away…come with?"

"…She's not up for it, Fruit-Fly," stated Terry flatly.

"My GOD man, had I known you wanted to have gender reassignment, I would have recommended a _fabulous_ doctor to you," a pause, "…You, though, really should clean out those ears of yours Hercules, I was talking to Mina-chan. Be _somewhat_ of a good boy, and let _her_ answer…" Zoicite gutturally mewled out before slighting his gaze towards Minako.

She inwardly winced at the sudden tightening on her hand. Terry immediately let her know his feelings. Minako's mind cartwheeled to catch up with her mouth to no avail. It was an automatic response, precision practiced and delivered with sincerity and a splash of regret. A perfect stew of lies.

"…I'm sorry, I already have something planned for tonight. Raincheck?"

Zoicite heard the same line one too many times; with each delivery of it he just shook his head in disdain and acquiesced. This time he simply burrowed his gaze onto Minako speaking crisply,

"When you finally break those strings, _puppet_…Call me."

Almost whispered, but none the less enunciated, announced and left to ponder on. Zoicite then turned on his planted heel and exited the dimly lit stage.

-

She had been home for only a couple of minutes and was greeted with the obnoxious ringing of her telephone. Her head tilted comfortably nestling her ear against the earpiece. A repeat performance from earlier in the day; she listened with absolute patience to her friend's frantic regaling of what occurred naught but an hour or so ago.

"…As long as it's been iced she'll hurt less."

"_Ami-chan! Didn't you just hear what I said?"_ pleaded the now hoarsely voiced woman.

"Every word, Usagi-chan."

"_And?"_

"This is the effect of your meddling…the _both_ of you should have realized there would be consequences."

A dejected, regretful sigh was imparted, _"I know…I know…"_

Ami left the comfort of her plush seat, unhooking her sandals. Normally, she would have been a bit more compulsive in how her wears were scattered about her apartment. But since her breakup with a certain uppity man, Ami hadn't felt the need to be particularly anal about herself. No one was watching. Not that anyone ever watched the good girl. Even to her best friends had labeled her in some way, be it voiced or subtle.

Quiet.

Steadfast.

Brilliant.

All those monikers were well founded. Perhaps that's why no one really noticed the change that berthed in the woman. She thought herself resolute, independent…a woman that had grown out of her shell. In that, she still loved when her friends ran to her – it gave her…a nice power complex. A sin – prideful one at that. Despite growing as a person though, there are certain aspects in her life she would have rather shared with that _someone_ special.

Nephrite wasn't that person. A scoff rang in her inner mind – How she ever came to align herself with him, was purely to quell those teenaged hormones, granted…he was _passionate_ where peeping eyes were never meant to spy. Brooding, temperamental…he made for a lacking lover, emotionally. Ami had been glad she had ended it. She was done with trifling with the trials of love. It was… a waste of time. She hoped, at least…

"…_Where do you think she…hold on Ami…" _The phone had gone muffled, but not completely so as she then heard nondescript sounds tumbling from the earpiece. Apparently, Motoki-kun hadn't taken kindly to the fact that his fiancé looked as is she ran into Rei's fist no more than 5 times – without putting up a fight. Usagi returned sounding out of breath.

"...I take it Motoki-kun's a little upset?"

"_Slightly, can you imagine him wanting to duel Rei-chan?"_

Ami chuckled.

"_Exactly. Mako-chan's trying to calm him now," _explained Usagi. Ami heard her friend shuffle off to an adjoining room no less, as she, helped herself to a flute of wine which had been calling her name ever since this day began. _"…Anyway."_

The doctor swirled her glass breathing in the alcohol, before sipping it languidly. Sparing a glance to her veiled windows, Ami noted a set of distorted, yet glaring lights cut through the gloom of the suddenly rainy day. Moving her way towards her window, the demure woman pushed her curtains back. Pressed against the side of a cab someone was in the rain, soaked to the bone, looking directly at her maybe even _through _her. Her body involuntarily quaked from the weight of those haunting eyes.

"…_Ami-chan? You broke up for a little there, did you hear me?"_

"Mm…"

Ami quickly set her flute aside, her hand tentatively gripped her brass door knob. All those little nerves from her _old_ self quarreled forth. For no apparent reason. Or…was there? Turning the knob, the door moaned open.

"…_Well? Would you have any idea where Rei-chan would have run to?"_

This had been the second time she had felt any worth to herself, ironically it had been the day she ran away, to the Crown with the very person that now graced her doorstep. Meeting her visitor's gaze, Ami moved from the doorway, giving wide entry to the woman before her.

"…No, I'm sorry Usagi-chan, I can't help you," answered Ami.

"_Ah…soo…well…" click _

She tossed the now silent cordless phone onto the nearest empty lounge seat. Quietly, Ami closed the door to her apartment.

"You hung up on her." There was a sort of underlying hint of laughter clinging on the raven headed woman's dulcet tone. It caused the slightly younger woman to afford a shy smile to dance over her lips.

"Hai," softly replied the doctor. She lifted her gaze. Ami's simple movement drew her companion's attention on to her. "She'll forgive me in time. Or forget. Either way – I'm not in _that _much trouble. But I can't say the same for you…"

"…My hand hurts."

Ami nodded slowly. "I've always known Mako-chan had thick bone structure," chuckled the demure woman.

Rei shrugged, still cradling her hand. She seemed transfixed at the sudden coloring of her knuckles; idly the miko prodded at her flesh, wincing each time. It was that whole psychological surreal aspect. Rei couldn't believe she had done what she did, pressing on the injury made the woman realize the gravity of it all.

"It was instinctive," quipped Rei quietly, "Makoto wouldn't shut her mouth…and Minako…", desperately her fingers flexed, working their circulation all the while throbbing with sharp pains.

"Dwelling on this, will bring you nothing more than _what ifs_…so don't do it. It happened. And the _now_ is here…what will you do _now?_"

"I don't need this cryptic bullshit, Ami."

"And I won't spoon feed your brattyness," came Ami's insipid reply. Rei was mute. No surprise. But the look in the miko's gaze sung volumes. The raven haired goddess was impressed with Ami's sudden ironhide.

The once senshi of wisdom wended her way towards her adjacently placed kitchen, she felt Rei's gaze touch her for a moment before that sensation of being watched, faded. Signaling the woman that it was all right to let loose the breath that was held in her lungs. Ami grabbed an insta-cold pack from her freezer, then, returned to her guest lobbing the iced object onto Rei's outstretched hand.

"Arigato."

"Have you decided?"

Rei turned her head from Ami. For what seemed like an eternity the silence was drawn out. She buried her face into the netting of her palm and fingers. A hollow, depressed laced voice echoed in the room. It pleaded with Ami for some sort of deliverance.

"…I…I want her Ami. I can't get rid of her touch, I can't _not_ breathe without her, but the way she looked at me and asked if…I lied…" she paused for only a beat, exhaling, "God…her smell…her kisses…_everything._"

The doctor had been glad she was drinking, it not only kept her warm from the stabbing instances of cold, but it helped to numb her. Her mind free fell back to a time that conveyed pure innocence under the guise of teen rebelliousness. They were barely breaking into their prime teenaged years, but as it stood it's always been engrained for every burgeoning youth reaching that time in their lives to be angst ridden.

Ami had attained a point that her sterile relationship with her mother began to degrade. She was the child of one of Japan's more prominent medical citizens. Expectations were imminent. Till the day, that is – Ami had begun running with an uncouth band of girls. She needed to make a choice. Living up to her mother's desires or…her own. So Ami chose.

And she ran into an ally. Someone SO different from her it was like Ice and Fire trying to coexist in the same room – a very small room, they had nothing in common. Rei had an estranged relationship with her father, quite honestly, the miko looked as if she had strained relationships with anyone that came into contact with her…

The day came when the _Crown_ served more than _just_ a meeting place. It became a safe haven and home. It was here also, that Fire and Ice joined. It was amazing for Ami, to have found a special kinship with Hino Rei. They shared a night with no inhibitions between them. Ami learned to be a teenager then, as she's sure Rei did as well. Because soon after, a quiet understanding developed - berthed by being at the side of the miko that night.

But it came to pass that Aino Minako – the supreme idol, had wedged herself into Rei's soul. It was also Aino Minako, that shattered it at the same time. And it stood true that Aino Minako, simply ruled the globe with just a tendered flash of that cupid lipped smile.

_Some girls…have all the luck._

"...Does she feel the same? Could you look past the lust and _find_ what you want reciprocated in _her_ eyes?"

Rei glanced over her shoulder briefly towards the composed doctor, nursing a near empty goblet of red wine. Immediately, her mind reeled to _that_ moment – Minako begged her breathlessly. She was wanton. The burning, the need…it _was_ real. But…

Rei looked away.

"I… don't know."

"Soo."

"Are you that _against_ me, Ami," softly replied Rei. Ami didn't provide her answer.

With her head hung low, the miko failed to realize her friend and confidant ghosted her way from her seat. Ami crossed the carpeting with little or no sound, effortlessly. So with that, her splayed fingertips pushed back the curtain of hair from Rei's face, tucking a healthy swath of her bangs behind an ear. But grasped within her freed hand, Ami offered the remnants of her bottled reserve of Chilean wine.

Rei's eyes stung with a familiar saline wetness and her hands almost too eagerly snatched the bottle from Ami, "new drug?"

"Revolutionary prescription. As your attending physician – I suggested you take it."

Ami unceremoniously plopped herself alongside Rei as she drank. She chuckled as the woman's face screwed up while the warmth of the liquor coursed Rei's slender throat. Gently the doctor reached over and pulled the rim of the bottle from the miko's cherry colored lips, "Easy, slowly…there…"

"warm…"

"Hai, helps to…whittle away the cold."

Unused to the induction of alcohol in her system, Rei began to slip into the effects of the drug. Her limbs grew heavy while her lips tingled, yet ached for another swig. Wrestling the bottle from Ami's laxed grip, Rei down another healthy swallow, in effect…polishing off the remains. The miko's rage suddenly sparked alive, consuming her. Rei's grip about the bottle's neck grew taut. Barely a fluttering of an eye counted the tick of time as then…the wine bottle was sent hurtling through the air, smashing itself against Ami's bureau. The impact toppled a black lacquered group picture of the five women. The doctor…hardly cringed; she expected this reaction.

Soft sobs tore past Rei's lips, babbling a raggedly pieced apology. "I…don't know what the _fuck_ I'm doing Ami…I don't know…"

By her very fingertips, Ami feathered the pads of her digits along Rei's forearm, beckoning the miko just by mere touch, to her side. Dizzied from the effects of wine Rei's body still craved that warmth that only a body can give. Listlessly, her form melded to Ami's side. Arms encased the priestess until she felt her head nestle at the crook of the doctor's neck and shoulder. Rei felt her lips move, and didn't realize the words that tumbled from her, until she listened.

"…Why…why are you ag…_against_ me Ami-chan? Not…not good for her…enough - good enough _for_ her," Rei repeated in a haze.

Little more than a feathered brush of Ami's lips to her temple was barely noticeable to Rei. She just knew that it was a comforting feeling; knowing that she wasn't alone. And just before Morpheous spoke whispered lullabies, Ami's gentle prose poked through her dampened senses.

"It's not that I'm against you and _she._"

Rei mumbled her reply, Ami chuckled and continued to coo, trailing her fingernails through the miko's hair.

"…I'm against you…getting hurt."

"But…I…l..love…_her._"

"I know," paused Ami, "I've always known…as I know – you'll risk everything just to be with her. But tonight, let it be me. She'll have you…every other day, Rei-chan. – just let me…"

Ami glanced to her companion, comrade in arms…friend, who fell fast asleep – and softly, her confession trembled from her lips.

"…have this night."

-

A/N _It's been sometime, I know. My sincerest apologies. But you know how real life works. Next few installments, may be a tad offensive. Ciao for now._


	10. Because We're Human

"_Because we're human" – x. _

"Where you think y'goin'?"

"A place called bed," she meekly replied.

He grunted in retort.

"We're gonna talk about this _tonight_," the insistence was apparent in Terry's voice. Confrontation was inevitable. And it couldn't have come at a worse time. Minako's head began to throb, which only meant the onset of another headache was closer than expected.

Minako pressed her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose, forcing the dull pain back. Unsteadily, she traversed the dimly lit courtyard of Hikawa. Terry continued to press his case, but his words were nothing more than faded babble. She didn't want to face him. Nor…face the fact that she was…IS _imperfect. _Minako wished the dank surroundings would swallow every single one of his assaulting words. Mental degradation of another had always been Terry's forte.

"Thought I'd never find out? _Christ_ Minako, I know _everything_ about you."

Spearing out his hand, Terry whirled her around. The force rocked her on the ball of her feet. His free paw grappled the upper half of her right arm, holding her steadfast; his fingers began to dig into Minako's flesh, biting with insane abandon.

"Then you _know_ that I'm hurting right now, Terry – Let. Go. Of. Me," she rasped.

Minako didn't want to appear as if she were pleading. She was above that. So she thought. But the way Terry burrowed his gaze on her, affirmed otherwise, Aino Minako was a terrified soul. Where was that infamous strength that she carried so long ago, as the leader of the Senshi? No amount of her struggling rekindled that. The only place that held it was along side her compliment. The Yin to her Yang. Her frantic search in Hikawa's shadowed expanse with her naked eyes berthed no savior. Rei wouldn't be coming.

"Shut the hell up! You have _no_ fucking right to say you're _hurting_…You…you have to _right, _Minako…none."

Terry let his grip tautly _bound _about her wrists, forcing her arms and folding it to the small of her back. She had never seen this part of him come to fruition – there were instances, but because they were one of Tinsel Town's _IT_ celebrities, the limelight sedated him, holding that part of him at bay. Terry's once serene Hazel flecked eyes turned dour, it stripped her to her core even before his words of broken trust were spewed.

"…you forget who you promised yourself to? HUH? I ain't playin' _your _fool, Minako."

"Please…just let me go," her plea came straight from her heart, and she had hoped Terry _listened_. If he truly loved her, he would have granted her this one request. All she was hoping for…was her _happiness._

Isn't that how most of her romance novels ended?

He was burning from the inside, he couldn't understand why she would do this, why would she treat him _this way_. After walking the ends of the world to be with her, to protect her for so long…She had to see. There was no logical reason in the world that they aren't to be together. Terry loosened his grip. He wouldn't be like the last asshole she was with.

Terry loved her. Terry needed her like he needed to breathe.

She just needed to be reminded.

Stuffing his mammoth paw into the pit of his jeans pocket, Terry fished for the thing that bound her to him. As it goes…the best defense is to give THE best offense. The tiny object glinted in the available moonlit night. Its austere was impeccable. Pristine in its Silver-Gold shine he recalled the sales woman tearing at the mere site. But in hindsight, she may have been crying for utter _rapture_ with the commission she was about to make. Adorning the trinket was a perfectly cut diamond that was born in the mineshafts of India – According to the sales woman.

"…For some reason – _this_ was hiding in your makeup kit."

Minako's eyes instantly glistened and the full impact tackled her and left the Singer winded. A few months before, she was asked a question. And under the expectant media glare her tentative answer was whispered. It was everything she wanted, the excitement of being asked on bended knee, the way she was romanced; the Senshi of Love and Beauty _had_ her happy ending... it was all she had looked for, all she needed. _At that time._

_Got you._ Terry should have been an actor. He injected the right amount of raspy hurt mixing it with a glob of accusation. Furthering the guilt that began seeding its way into the Singer. He continued, pulling her left hand towards him then he slipped the ring unto her finger.

"Wouldn't want you to forget your _promise_, Minako…", The Football player, was a soldier of the grid-iron a profession that forced its combatants to understand and execute specified strategy. No holds barred, where only the reaping of your victory wins the coveted prize. You need to know your opponent. You need to know how to dominate them. You need to KNOW their weaknesses.

Hers was her word, her loyalty…and the fact that she loved the spotlight – Everyone knows that to maintain that important status quo…There would be sacrifices. Minako met the rigors of life under the lens. She was…the media darling that never did wrong. There was no way…Aino Minako would misstep now. Terry knew this.

His actions laid down the ultimatum and put her Japanese honor on the line as well as her selfworth. Chastely…he feathered a kiss to her temple and whispered,

"…I _gave_ you a second chance at life, baby…_you_ owe me this."

In little more than a glance, the Football star left Minako standing there in the middle of Hikawa's lonely courtyard, only her shocked silence and the dread of the unknown was her companion. The ring was heavy on her hand, it was so cold….so unfeeling. And she realized…most chains that bind, are.

Artemis witnessed everything from the shrubbery that lined the walkway of the temple. Words failed him for the first time in his proud tenure as the Senshi Leader's council – he offered nothing more than his steadfast presence. He always would. So long as she would allow it. Treading softly to Minako's side, the now slightly ecru colored plushie quietly watched his charge. He saw that her eyes shifted ever so slightly towards his direction. Minako had an uncanny ability to pinion where Artemis was.

"…Artemis…" The common greeting that she had always given her one-time guardian, slipped absently passed her lips - shakily.

"Hai, Minako?"

"…Who am I?"

An odd question, thought Artemis, but quietly he offered his answer, "Aino Minako."

She nodded slightly, refusing to shed tears for this situation she created for herself. With furrowed brows, Minako stared at the precious gemstone hugging snugly about her left ring finger.

"I haven't been her for a while…

"...then don't you think it's high time you _were_?"

Her nod was barely perceptible in the wee hours of midnight, but it was there. Somehow – the motion wasn't comforting to the cat. Minako scooped him up, tucking him gingerly at her side. She wouldn't meet his glazed eyes, but tentatively offered an overshadowed smile,

"…Maybe the _next_ time around…I will."

* * *

In drink, so many others have found solace and invited in the need for escape from their stressful livelihoods. So why then, couldn't Rei do the same? Granted for a time, she felt the wave of tingles dampening her senses – it gave her the rapture of serenity, with no portending thoughts, no _'voices'_ invading her mind. But as soon as she closed her eyes nausea set in, her dreams became pronounced and blaring – that _special_ ability ruled her in sleep. A talent she saw as a double blade. Were she not careful…she could go insane.

This night wasn't any better. Within the first instances of REM, her inner mind was wrestled from reality. In her dreams, Rei walked with no form of her own. Malformed images dissipated with her fingertips spearing into their bodies, only to reform in her wake. They spoke to her constantly, sometimes with frantically mouthed words. Words she never heard. All she was ever given were images to interpret.

This time, the images were crystal clear.

They assaulted her with freeze frames, sepia in color.

The miko recognized them for what they were. _Photographs._

Stills of life made to look as if they were dated. One after the other they lobbed themselves at her from the dark corners of her mind. Easily she plucked them from the air. They were of her temple. The surrounding bushes, the pathway…and the wooden plank slats that served as the stairway to the main foyer of the temple. Snapshots showed two of the current occupants.

_Man and woman_.

Patiently Rei siphoned through the '_pictures_'. She felt her annoyance spark, "So? WHAT? It's _them_, I get it alright!"

Behind rice-paper doors, she saw their definitive forms, _she_ was cupping_ his_ face, _she_ drew closer to _him_…Rei threw the rest from her. She didn't want to see any more as they continuously spilled, portending what was to come. Not until a batch later…one particular shot flittered into view, tumbling slowly in the air, turning in full color. Carelessly it finally came to a stop at where her feet would have been. Where the pool of pictures should have been piled, this picture remained. Rei grasped it.

It was of a little child, waving goodbye. The child's demeanor was familiar to her.

But before she could scrutinize it further a scream inundated her mind, one that was sure to have destroyed her eardrums, and one that Rei knew.

It was Rei's voice.

Rei jolted awake and found her left hand had gone knuckle-white from clenching her fist. The miko's body felt heavy, becoming uncooperative. She heard her breath coming in ragged spurts; shaking the last vestiges of Morpheous' grip on her, Rei lapped at her lower lip, tasting the salt of her sweat clinging to her plump flesh.

Her attentions were drawn with the tender pads of someone's fingers at her temple, eventually leading to her cheek. The one time priestess forgot where she was. Embarrassed eyes regarded the woman she rested against.

Ami began to work Rei's fingers loose from the front of her crumpled blouse.

"I…I'm sorry."

A soft smile, "You should be, this _was_ my favorite blouse, Rei-chan."

Rei retracted her hand immediately drawing her body upright just as quickly. The miko refused to meet Ami's curious gaze.

"how long was I…?"

"Only ten minutes," offered the doctor softly, "But you slipped into REM quickly. Understandable really. You've had a trying few days…."

Raking her splayed fingers through her hair, Rei exhaled before pulling her weary frame from the comforts of the couch. Ami pressed a hand down the front of her wear attempting to alleviate the wrinkles that set in. She leaned forth bringing her body at the edge of the seat. Ami watched the woman stand just a few feet from her warring with herself. No doubt for the doctor, the inner soliloquy of the miko blocked everything out at the moment.

Minako may have been the Senshi of Love and Beauty, holding the title rightly so – none, at least to Ami, held a candle to the World Icon….But in little more than a stab of lightening and that quiet intensity Rei could steal the limelight from the Star in a heartbeat. There was a dark beauty that the only the soldier of passion possessed.

Ami was suffocating under it.

Clearing her throat, the doctor managed to garner a look from Rei's eyes. She stole a breath to feed her starving lungs.

"You were in pain…", murmured Ami.

Rei furrowed her brows in askance.

"…When you cried out to her. In your sleep." When Ami didn't get a reply, she pressed gently, "Was Minako-chan in danger in your _dream_?"

"It wasn't a dream, Ami." grunted Rei. "And..from what it looked like, she was far from _danger_…"

"I sense…a 'but' somewhere under there."

Rei chuckled, whirling about to face the doctor. Her perfectly sculpted brow twitched upward, "…Since when did you become psychic, Ami."

Nestling back once more feeling that the ambiance changed, the slightly younger woman folded her arms over the full of her modestly sized chest.

"I'm a woman with many talents, Rei-chan."

She laughed. Ami was drawn that much further into the Hino mystique. If the miko asked _right_ now, the doctor would have foregone men in a breath of a word. Ami Mizuno wasn't gay, just like she wasn't snow-virgin white. Yet…she's never received any of these sensations as she did whenever in the shadow of the miko. Ami stymied the irritance of _those_ feelings. 'Flights of Fancy.' Easily categorized for the scientific mind and shunted aside. _Like they should be_.

"…You make it easy for someone like me, to read you," announced Ami quickly.

"It would make you the only one then."

"I'm a doctor by profession and trained to know such things – I'd better be, otherwise…I'm out of a job." Ami answered with a touch of humor, before lifting herself from the couch.

Rei watched her friend quietly, a comfortable silence, that hadn't lasted long. Soon that dream flooded back and set the raven headed woman on edge.

"But."

Ami scrutinized her gaze on the miko.

"I…could feel everything. Taste the air…," spat Rei. "These images were clearer than my hearth, Ami." She shook her head abysmally. "I saw _them_, a child, my voice…the panic, pictures on pictures, they _wouldn't_ stop coming, I couldn't look, I couldn't bring myself TO look – _something_, Ami is going to happen."

Rei didn't realize she was pacing, nor that her ramble came out in such a way that it seemed as if Rei were sputtering rather than explaining the images that came across. Taking Rei's hand into her own, Ami reassuringly squeezed it.

"The anxieties you went through here, coupled with a restless sleep aided and abetted to the _dream_, Rei-chan. You're under an extreme amount of stress. All you need…is some time away from the cause of it."

Ami paused to let her assessment sink in. The reality of it was, Minako was a star…and a star accustomed to being loved from afar and having intermittent lovers, it was a common Psyche for someone in that stature. At least, common for stars before settling with another. As Minako did with Terry Lapps. Ami's logic believed that Rei was being toyed with.

"No…no no no, Ami! If you've ever heard me before, _listen _tome _now!_ I _need _you to listen." Rei pleaded, cupping Ami's face between her hands, she forced the young doctor to look at her.

"Talk to me like your god damned friend, Ami. I'm not one of your patients…"

The fire in Rei's eyes caused her knees to give beneath her. Violet flecks of color shone in the miko's gaze – Ami knew the woman was torn. And asking her to keep from Minako, was…a silent, selfish wish. She pulled both hands that cupped at her face from her, Ami remained standing under her own will – _amazingly_. In a move that surprised even her, the doctor found her hands listing from holding Rei's own and coursing her arms about the miko's neck in a gentle hug.

She held her close insofar that the doctor could feel the rapid, desperate pummeling of Rei's heart against her own chest. Rei needed a friend and not a lecture, Ami failed in that. Ami didn't realize how long they had been standing there, nor did she care. Just this moment in her time, her life – Rei needed her.

Despite her inner nay-sayings her own selfish wants, Ami tenderly whispered against Rei's cheek…

"Go…I should know better than to question your _talents_, Rei-chan…If she's _going_ to be hurt…"

"Which is why you need to come with me, Ami. We'll call the others en route and…"

Ami pulled back and effortlessly averted Rei's eyes.

"Are we seriously going to debate this You need to leave…_now._ Time Rei-chan…TIME. It's something you can ill-afford."

"But…"

"Don't make that your new catchphrase," Ami dared a glance, "The worse thing for a human to go through…is _never _knowing the 'could have beens'. Go."

Rei's eyes flicked with acquiescence and sorrow. "Ami…"

"…We'll be there for you."

The miko barely gave a nod before moving towards Ami's entry-way. The doctor followed quietly, obediently. Outside, Mother Nature decided a light misting of rain just wouldn't do, as if feeding on all the lonely souls out there, the soft rainfall, turned into a burgeoning maelstrom. Bucket loads of water blanketed the road. Ami's field of vision caught the faint outlines of the cab that Rei had come in. Its lights were still cutting through the darkened ala X-Files-like night sky.

"I had him wait."

Ami realized then, that Rei hadn't intended to stay.

"Thank you." Rei paused looking quietly to her friend and confidant. "If the circumstances were different…"

"…It still would have been Minako-chan," Ami afforded a knowing smile of sincerity, adding in a hushed tone, "Get out of here."

With a slight forced shove to Rei's arm, the miko whirled about. She was swallowed instantly in the downpour. Ami watched her leave before shunting the door to her domicile closed. The obsidian haired doctor heard the cab putter off; listlessly her forehead touched against the smooth surface of her door. Ami's eyes affixed themselves on her perfectly manicured toenails and beyond them – she saw her now distant past.

A smile twitched over her rosy lips.

"I took my chance…no regrets. Rei-chan – ganbatte ne?"

* * *

Makoto wiped the steam haze that blanketed her bathroom mirror. A lithe digit traced the obese flesh gracing her otherwise, unblemished skin. It looked much worse than it had felt, quite honestly. Purple, Puke Green, Maze Yellow and Alien Grey-Blue made for the most rudimentary coloration that she'd ever laid her eyes on.

The lanky woman chuckled, murmuring to no one in particular, "I could be the Elephant Man's twin…I'll give you that much Hino - That was a hell of a back hand."

Just adjacent to the room Makoto was in an audible snore was heard, soon accompanied with a tinny of a whine. Splashing her face with a handful of lukewarm water, the brunette peered out the doorway. Lumped in the middle of the tatami floor, her fiancée was balled into a fetal position on a futon. He had been, albeit naively, gallant that night. Wanting to 'avenge' the injustice dealt to her. _Unfortunately_, Makoto had been the first to snort her surprise. She had meant no offense but it did cause a little friction between the pair. It made Motoki near depressed that Makoto hadn't had faith in him.

The truth of it was…she had nothing BUT faith and the purest love for the man. His spirit was admirable, physically though…she wore the pants in their soon-to-be family. Motoki rustled under the layer of futon blankets, drawing her from her reverie. Makoto knelt beside her slumbering fiancée and began to tuck him comfortably into the mesh of beddings. Just like a burrito, which is exactly how he preferred – something she could never truly understand. Nor, she realized that she wanted to.

A soft blue light flickered at the corner of her eye, tearing her attentions away from her still sleeping lover. Quietly as she could muster, Makoto made her way over towards the nightstand. The object pulsed once again, revealing in bold print Ami's number. Curiously the brunette answered her cellular.

Motoki laid silent for sometime allowing his eyes the occasional listing before he forcibly refocused them on his girl's back. She didn't have to say much, but by the tone of her acknowledgments and bobbing of her head – it only meant that one of her friends had called. Motoki had always known that if he wanted a relationship with Kino Makoto, it would also mean marrying the rest of her 'extended' family. And with Usagi in the picture…Privacy was an idea of the past.

The phone clicked off.

"…Usagi-chan?"

Makoto shook her head.

"Ami-chan," he reasoned.

It obviously had to be the good doctor. Usagi and Ami had always been the closest to Makoto. Minako was always on the go and seemed to never have time, even for herself. It amazed him that she even made it back to Japan. Much less FOUND time to be with her friends. Rei…Just the fleeting thought of the raven haired woman caused him to shudder in apprehension. She _seriously_ scared Motoki.

Rising to her feet, Makoto made her way towards her clothes bureau, pulling out a rather worn pullover. With a bit of a struggle, Motoki wormed his way loose from his binds, albeit with a regretful sigh.

"Mako-chan? What are you doing...it's late."

"Which is why you should go back to sleep – I'll be back, shouldn't take more than a half-hour."

She regarded him from over her slender shoulder, with a truly lop-sided smile thanks to that bulge of misshapen flesh. Motoki wiped the remnants of sleep from his eyes, while his innards were tied up in knots. He knew what Makoto's stand-offish comments always stood for.

"What is it this time? Usagi-chan having problems with soy-milk again? Or is it Ami-chan calling for companionship other than her wine bottles."

Makoto sensed that behind the mask of prodding sarcasm, Motoki was tired of this schtick. She never blamed him. How can anyone not develop an inferiority complex? The woman knew she needed to be careful in how she handled her pyche challenged lover.

"You're not being fair, Motoki-kun…"

A sigh, "sumimasen."

"Anyway," Makoto slighted with an air of careful indifference, "it's not as if we're fighting _youma_ again, we haven't had that capability since we were younger," she paused, "you know I won't turn my back on them…_any_ of them."

"Did you ever think that _they_ can help themselves, that you're not obligated to be there every single moment?"

She pulled her luxurious mane into a loose ponytail, sparing a shadowed profile-glance to Motoki.

"I have."

"And?"

"…That would be like saying, you're not obligated to share your life with me... To tell me you love me."

He sat there, shaking his head and chuckling after the realization was presented to him.

"I'll keep your side of the futon warm."

"Thanks," she smiled coyly.

"I hope Ami-chan will be okay…though I have to say…She _has_ been hitting that wine bottle a lot lately."

"Ami-chan can handle anything, she always could; it's not about her, it's not about any of us except..."

"Ano?"

Her hand touched the malformed side of her face and Motoki didn't need to hear the explanation. He nestled into the many layers of the beddings he shared with Makoto. Then an unsettled sigh wrestled from his lips.

"She hit you, I don't understand why you'd want to help her."

"Because…physical pain can heal. What I did to her…was unforgivable."

* * *

He gripped the steering and continued to drive. His hand, particularly the left was still stick with a certain biological chemical that had been excreted from his body. Ishikawa had been indulging his carnal wants before being rudely interrupted, stolen of the 'after-glow'. But it was an interruption that he welcomed.

Because now, she sat in his midst, wringing her raven locks of the access rainwater that soaked it. The woman flicked her eyes towards the rearview mirror, meeting his errant gaze.

"Can you please keep your eyes on the road."

"H-hai." Ishikawa gave pause, swallowing. Her voice alone sent waves of nerves alight in him. The cabbie needed to hear more from her. "We'll be there shortly, miss. It's a little late, do you think anyone will be awake to greet you?"

"This is early for her…She'll be awake."

He arched his brow in evermore curiosity. "She?"

Her eyes danced towards the window. The passing scenery was now nothing more than a Monet like blur. "Someone that I need to see."

Ishikawa's fingers involuntarily flexed. His eyes shifted towards the mirror. The woman looked distant and lost, suddenly her lips twitched at a memory. "Must be someone very important to you," he heard his gruff voice reply.

Rei laughed softly, "The most important person in my life…I just wanted to tell her that."

His breathing caught at the pit of his throat. _Someone MORE important than me?_ _I brought you everywhere you needed to go, -I- gave you that escape you needed! NO ONE ELSE did that for you! _

"A-ah, soo.", he replied simply, but the cab driver could feel it. The jealousy began to eat at him from the inside out. Surprisingly, his demeanor remained composed.

"_Family_ member?"

There was a pause before her contralto purr broke above the turning of the Daihatsu's engine. So delicate in sound, so welcoming…So perfect that he started to wonder, how it sounded as she begged for forgiveness from him…

"I could be arrested then, if I thought about _family_ in any other way than _just_ relation," a chuckling scoff was proffered, "No…Minako's more than family to me."

"Is that so…Aino Minako…? The star?"

"That would be she, yeah….We're here, just pull behind the base of the hill here…right."

As soon as the car came to a coasting halt, Rei promptly jettisoned herself from the backseat. As her eyes darted towards the solitary edifice on Hikawa Hill, she could see the light still on. There would be no way that the miko would go without a fight for Minako. Especially if her instincts were correct. Tearing her glance from the temple yonder, Rei drew her gaze back towards the darkened pit of the driver's side of the cab.

"Ishikawa-san…arigato for your time and hel…he…hel.."

There was a pop.

It was a struggle to get that final word out, even more difficult to get past the initial shock…Rei gulped for oxygen, which seemed to refuse to feed her lungs. She stumbled backward eventually losing her balance and landing unceremoniously on her back. The miko tried in vain to lift her right arm, but it was suddenly immobile. Her eyes shot up towards the night-sky, and her first thought was how beautiful it was. Soon her field of vision was eclipsed as her watered eyes stared into the barrel of a quaking gun.

She didn't notice, she didn't have TIME to notice, what with her worrying about other innocuous things that was romantically detrimental to her future. With all her talent, the priestess couldn't even use them to foretell her own fate. All for naught.

The word finally free-fell from her lips, clinging on to her raspy breath,

"…help…"

He stood there, holding the gun that hadn't ceased it's erratic quaking, the cabbie's chapped lips twisted into a smile as he murmured,

"You're welcome…"

It seemed like he watched her for eternity before her head lolled flushed to the asphalt ground. She was his possession. And when you don't want to share your possessions you hold on to it with a deathlike vise…

Because, it's human nature.

* * *

"_Swan Song"_

A/N _No real time for editing, so my apologies. We're almost there…_


End file.
